Digital World in Jeopardy
by DarkPaladin000
Summary: A crossover between Animorphs and Digimon Tamers, but only involving the Ellimist's and Crayak's game, and not the other six characters.
1. The Beginning

Digital World in Jeopardy

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once, I don't own Animorphs or Digimon Tamers. And you should be glad I don't, otherwise Impmon would have been the main character and Visser Three would win.

Chapter 1: The Ellimist and the First Digi-Destined

Time slowly ticked away, steadily as always, however the steady pulse of time stopped as three beings met with each other. They were made up of pure energy, and physically destroying any of them was impossible. The reason they had stopped the very flow of time was to communicate with each other, as every passing moment for them was precious.

The most powerful one was in the form of a large machine sitting on what looked like a throne. It had no limbs, hands or other normal body parts. And for a head, the only thing that he had was a large, red eyeball. With it, the thing observed the other two beings with growing intensity. The thing's name was Crayak. It was the one who brought death and tyranny to our galaxy. It hoped that by bringing war across the galaxy, all the living things will eventually wipe out each other. Then, it planned to create a new galaxy.

The second most powerful one was in the form of a Ketran. The Ketrans lived on a planet with low gravity and a thick atmosphere. They were all killed except one, him. He was a humanoid-like figure with wings that sprouted from his shoulders. His legs soon ended with long talons. Grey hair grew over his head. In a way, he closely resembled what humans called angels. His name was the Ellimist. He wanted Crayak dead, and that genocide like the one that took his race would never happen again. For millennia, he had helped many races in the galaxy, until Crayak came and destroyed peace. Sadness seamed to engulf him at all times, and he looked frail and sick.

The third being could not compare in power with the other two at all. He looked like a 7-foot tall dinosaur. He was the Drode. He had betrayed his race to Crayak for power and he was Crayak's mouthpiece, since the inner part of Crayak was insane, and most of the time he was the one to confront the Ellimist due to the fact Crayak always spoke in screams.

The Ellimist and Crayak had been fighting a war for millions of years. However, they refrained from opposing each other directly, as they feared that the fabric of space and time would collapse in on itself and destroy them and everything they had worked for so long. So, they manipulated beings lower then themselves, and this war would take millions of years to end.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Why don't you tell us what you want, Ellimist." the Drode said to the Ellimist. Crayak was only watching, as always.

"Well then, before I make my move I just want to show you something Drode." and when the Ellimist said this the dark matter surrounding them swirled, and when it finally stabilized, Crayak screamed,

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW ELLIMIST" _Crayak, an android that was old by his creator's standards slowly dug into the ground for more minerals that his creators wanted desperately. _

"WHAT DO YOU INTEND TO DO?" Crayak screamed._ Soon, they came. His race slowly died out, another race had evolved to rival his creators. They slaughtered all of them, and his creators were extinct. _

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Crayak screamed again. _However, now he was powerful, he slowly started to bring back his creators to life. _The vision ended and soon dark matter engulfed them again.

"See? You only wanted that your creators live again. You were banished from your galaxy by a force greater than you not because you created destruction there, but because you were trying to tamper with one of the deepest laws of nature." The Ellimist explained.

"SHUT UP FOOL AND TELL US WHAT YOU WANT!" Crayak screamed as always.

"And you, Drode. Don't you remember your two _Rheese?_"and when the Ellimist said this, the dark matter surrounding the three spun and reformed again.

_The Drode and his two Rheese wandered the planet Flisk, searching for food for their city. Dark clouds surrounded the planet and not even a ray of sunlight fell on the trio. They stopped hastily as they had reached a place where poisonous plants and they picked them up. They could not eat them, but they would serve as weapons._

"That does not matter now. Now, I am Crayak's humble servant." The Drode said calmly as dark matter surrounding the trio returned again.

"Fine then." the Ellimist said. He had long ago accepted the fact that the Drode and Crayak would never help people, yet he still wanted to give them a chance. If his plan worked, Crayak and the Drode would soon be defeated.

"Why are we wasting time on this, loser? Why don't you speak your intent so we can continue on with our lives?"

"Do you remember Digimon?"

"What are you talking about?" The Ellimist explained that Digimon were life forms made out of data. Since humans created more data than species that were centuries ahead of them, they were the perfect choice to make Digimon. Digimon live in a world that they had made for them out of data. They were like jungle animals, they fought each other and when the other had been defeated they would load the other one into themselves and increase their file size. There were no male and female, as Digimon were created by data and are formed into eggs. When the eggs hatch, they are ready to load other Digimon and Digivolve. It is a process in which they became stronger and changed form. When a Digimon is defeated, or has serious injuries its data again reforms as an egg. So, Digimon don't die unless there data is destroyed such as being loaded into another Digimon.

"... So we planted the idea into some college students and they made Digimon. In order to bring them to life, they needed technology that they didn't have. So, then we stepped in. And the only reason I'm telling you this is because I'm about to make my move as in our deal." the Ellimist then started to go near the planet earth. Soon, he was gliding down a street at night in the New Moon. Even if it was broad daylight, no one would see him. It reminded him of that day and he closed his eyes.

_He was gliding down a street in broad daylight, invisible to the many eyes watching him. He needed the help of humans. Digimon were getting out of control. Soon, they would be able to finally emerge in the human world, and the evil in the Digital world would wreck havoc and destroy humans. Then, they would be able to spread across the whole galaxy and cause mass destruction. He needed to stop that from ever happening. _

_ He reached his destination. It was a large school, at least by human standards. He then assumed human form. Out of nowhere, it seemed that a 10 year old male human child had appeared out of nothingness. He had neat black hair. He closed his brown eyes as if he was in deep thought. He had brown skin. He then opened his eyes and then walked inside the school with a long, confident stride. The sun had risen a few hours ago and this human school was about to start. In the building, he walked through the walls, a living phantom. At last he stopped at a room. He slowly walked inside._

_ The teacher introduced him as a new student, but he was mostly concentrating on four human children that had been chosen by him to start the adventure of their lives._

_ One of them was male with dark hair. His black eyes combined with his appearance told that he was much of a slacker. The second male had brown hair and unlike the first boy his blue eyes seemed to be concentrating completely on his book. The girl had blonde hair and seemed to be half asleep all the time while the teacher was talking, so it was hard to notice her purple eyes, a rarity among most humans. The second girl had black hair and brown eyes and seemed to be writing something in her notebook that obviously didn't have anything to do with what the teacher was teaching._

The Ellimist ripped himself from these memories and continued onwards to his destination. He had taken those children into the Digital World; they had become the first Digi-Destined. Again, he was going to ask help from the humans. Still, a voice in his head reminded him of the fate that had be felled the human children.

_The five Digi-Destined, all mortally wounded had defeated the evil in the Digital World, yet at a great price. However, the Ellimist would not die. He could never die. The pulse of time again stopped as he spoke to the children and told them his story._

_ "I have used you as nothing more than playing pieces. Yet, I hope you understand why I did this." he said and the pulse of time again started and the humans became data in the wind. He could assimilate them, make them one with him, and made sure that they would be remembered forever. Yet, he restrained himself from doing so._

_ "Lost your playing pieces, didn't you Ellimist?" the Drode taunted. "Still, the evil in the Digital World will rise again and we will have yet another chance for destruction and damage!"_

He had reached his destination. The last time he had asked help from humans, they all ended up dead. Yet he knew that it was necessary. He was again asking for help from humans, yet he was frightened of what would happen to them. Once again, he went through the walls, yet again a living phantom. A human child was sleeping. The Ellimist hovered over the child, and the human child woke up with a vision.


	2. The Creature With Wings

**Chapter 2: The Return**

**Digital World (A few months earlier)**

Now, the Tamers were riding on the D-Ark returning to the human world with the knowledge that the D-Reaper was soon going to attack their world as it had with the Digital World. However, did they know that the D-Reaper was already traveling with them?

"Boy, it sure is getting crowded in here." said Kenta annoyed.

"Exactly!" So you should really get off my leg!" said Kazu who was more annoyed at Kenta for nearly crushing his leg.

"Will you two stop your bickering!" shouted Rika. "It's hard enough without you two arguing all the time." The D-Ark was crowded, as Kenta and Kazu already said. Guilmon and Takato were trying to talk to the ship for some odd reason. Susie was playing with Lopmon's ears, and then Henry told her to stop, even though he was doing the same with Terriermon. Ryo was busy arguing with Rika. Jeri stood still as she was actually and android created by the D-Reaper to gain information on the tamers. Impmon was sitting in a far corner of the ship thinking about something. Calumon was jumping up and down.

"Hi, Ark. Are you feeling hungry?" Guilmon asked the ship in which they were flying in. Guilmon's childish nature made him think that the ship was a living thing that could listen to whatever he was saying. Actually, he was right and the Ark was as living and intelligent as Digimon and humans.

"Huh? I think that we're losing height!" Takato said.

"What! But that's impossible!" Henry said and then looked out the windows on the ship, while still playing with Terriermon's ears.

"Can you stop doing that? You're just like Susie!" Terriermon said. However, he was interrupted by the fact that the Ark suddenly began to drop.

In the human world, Hypnos was going crazy do to the fact that the Ark was slowly dropping. Everyone was going through files trying to figure out what was going to happen. A few of them were trying to contact the children to see how they were

However, back on the ship everyone was noticing that there was a boy on top of the Ark. He looked strikingly similar to the same boy that had been one of the first Digi-Destined. Before any of the tamers could say anything, he transformed into a humanoid creature with wings. All of them were too stunned to say anything. The creature grabbed the ship with its talons and then slowly started to lift it up, and now it had increased in speed. All of the Digimon, Humans, and programs that were made to keep artificial life under control but itself went out of control flew to the back of the ship. One of them screamed like a little girl (Kenta, he needs to get more confidence in himself.), but the others were quiet. The creature then suddenly opened some kind of portal and then entered into the human world.

Back at Hypnos, no one could figure out how the D-Ark was emerging in central park like they had planned.

"This can't be good. We should all go to central park, including the parents. The D-Ark isn't moving on its own, something seems to be pulling it towards central park. We need to go to central park now." Mr. Yamaki said. A few people came and the parents were told to go there. They started their vans and then went to central park.

Meanwhile, the Arc had just arrived in central park. The creature got off the Ark. Slowly, the door opened and everyone in it got out. Hypnos had already surrounded the area and were running toward the children to see if they were alright. However, they all stopped and all eyes were on the creature that had brought them there. Slowly, it opened its wings and flew into the night sky and vanished. However, the tamers seemed to imagine a voice inside their head that said, _we will meet again._

**Inside the realm of the D-Reaper, a few weeks later**

The Tamers had just defeated the D-Reaper when they noticed something. The space that they inhabited was slowly getting smaller.

"You have to get out of there now! The D-Reaper may have been destroyed, but the space that it inhabited is now collapsing!" Mr. Wong told the tamers.

"How are we going to get out of here? I seriously don't see a way out." Kenta was panicking as always. Before Kazu could reassure him, the same boy who had been on the Arc appeared.

"It's him again calu!" said Calumon. Before anyone could say anything, he transformed into the humanoid creature with wings that they had seen before. This time, a bubble appeared around them all.

"Not again..." moaned Kenta. The creature grabbed the bubble with its talons and then began to fly upwards with increasing speed. This time, the tamers noticed something that showed how strong the creature was. The D-Reaper seemed to love weapons, and then soon there were lasers being fired. All of them hit the creature, but none of them seemed to really hurt him. The creature pulled the bubble force field out of another giant bubble created by the D-Reaper. The tamers saw the bubble collapse and then there was nothing. The creature then descended onto the ground and lowered the bubble. The bubble then disappeared. Unlike last time, the creature turned into a boy and then simply walked away.

**We now return to our regularly scheduled time and setting**

Takato woke up. There was something weird about the dream he just had. It just had the same creature with wings that had saved him before. He made it a note to tell his friends tomorrow and went back to sleep.

Takato was an 11 year old with brown hair. He always seemed to be wearing goggles. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and brown pants. Also, at the moment he was wearing a hairnet due to the fact he was helping his parents who were bakers. He sometimes drew Digimon, and one that he had designed, Guilmon had come to life. He used to have a red Digivice, but now he it was gold. Guilmon was his partner, and was like a small red Dinosaur. He was only about a year old and he still acted like a three-year old. Also, he has a little crush on Jeri.

Meanwhile, Ryo and Rika were arguing about their game. Ryo had a really bad haircut and brown hair. For some odd reason, he always had scraps of metal around his body. His Digivice was different from other people, it was entirely dark blue. His Digimon was Cyberdramon, who was really short-tempered. He got his Digimon partner in the same way as Rika, due to his skill in the card game.

Rika had spiky hair. She used to wear a T-shirt that had a broken heart on it, but now it was whole. She still disliked Ryo, due to the fact that he had beaten her in a card tournament, and then vanished. Some people said that she had only been Digi-Queen due to the fact that Ryo had stopped playing. Her Digivice was like the others, a light blue ring around it. Her Digimon was Renamon. Renamon was like a fox that walked on its hind legs with yellow fur. When Rika had returned from playing a tournament, a few Digimon surrounded her and Renamon became her partner.

Rika and Ryo were fighting over the fact that they were playing a card game and Rika thought that Ryo had broken a rule. (This had been happening for nearly EVERY move that those two were playing.)

"If you're going to be that way then just let Jeri decide." said Ryo

"Fine!" said Rika. Then they started staring at a brown-haired girl who obviously had no idea who to side with. Her name was Jeri. She had been watching the other two play for a while. Her Digivice was like the others, except for a yellow circle. However, it just was static at the moment since her Digimon partner, Leomon had been loaded by Beelzeemon. She had also been kidnapped by the D-Reaper, and her sorrow made it grow stronger. Also, she was good friends with Rika as she had taught her about the card game. However, before she could make a decision, Kazu said,

"Ha! Beet you again!" Kazu said. All of them were at the playground playing cards. Kazu had brown spiked hair and had a black shirt and brown pants. His Digivice was again like the others and the ring was bronze. His Digimon partner is Guardromon, a brown machine with something like an incinerator for a stomach. He used to beat Takato and Kenta in the card games, until Takato became a tamer. Still, he played circles around Kenta and idolizes Ryo.

"No fair, let's play again." said Kenta. Kenta had black hair and wore glasses. His Digimon Partner was MarineAngemon, a small pixie-like white creature with wings and a red heart in the middle. MarineAngemon spoke in some squeaks but Kenta can understand. Also, he really needed to boost his confidence some more and be a better tamer.

Meanwhile, Calumon, Impmon, Ai, and Mako were playing nearby. Calumon was a white creature about the size of a doll. He had an upside-down triangle on his head surrounded by three purple triangles. He was a playful creature who said 'calu' in nearly all of his sentences. His ears had two sizes, a small size he used when he was sad, and a big one he used when happy and also to fly. At the starting, he used to give the power to Digivoloution.

Impmon was a purple like-thing the size of a small child. Ai and Mako were twins that had one Digivice with a purple ring. Impmon got tired of Ai and Mako's bickering and left home. He wanted power and then bargained with the Devas for power and then became Beelzeemon. He then killed Leomon and sent Jeri into a depression. Afterwards, with Ai and Mako's help he turned into Beelzeemon Blast Mode. He asked for forgiveness from Jeri, which she gave.

"Caluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Calumon said as he jumped into the air. "Calu, can Impmon through Calumon into the air, Calu?" Calumon asked with his usual happy tone.

Now, as they were all playing, Henry was scolding his sister. Henry was a half Japanese, half Chinese boy with black hair. He wore an orange shirt. His Digimon partner was Terriermon. He was like a green rabbit with long ears and one horn and was known for his catchphrase ' Momentein ". His Digivice had a green ring. He had many brothers and sisters.

Suzie was Henry's little sister. She was small and had purple hair and she was always smiling. She wore pink clothes. Her Digivice had a pink ring. Her Digimon partner was Lopmon. She replaced her rs with w's all of the time. Lopmon was like Terriermon except she has three horns and is brown. Suzie was always playing with Terriermon's or Lopmon's ears, a habit which Henry had gotten into.

"Suzie, Lopmon is not a toy." Henry told his sister while playing with Terriermon's ears.

"Really, well before saying things to others, you should see yourself!" said Terriermon angrily.

**Monday**

Monday soon came. Most of the kids were hurrying to school. Takato, who had completely forgotten to tell his friends about his dream, noticed that Henry was looking a bit gloomy. So, he went near him and said,

"Henry, what's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that dad got transferred to America again." Henry replied.

"Oh," Takato understood that he should now just keep quiet.

Ryo and Rika were still arguing, Jeri just walked away when they asked her who was right the seventeenth time. It was supposed to be a normal day at school, yet our young heroes will find out that it wasn't as normal as they thought...

"Children, we have a new student in our class." said their teacher. And all of a sudden, everyone gasped. The new 'student' was the same kid who had helped the tamers when escaping the D-Reaper. All of them had seen him transform when it had been telecasted on T.V. However, the principal was walking behind him very calmly.

"Hello, Children! As you can see, we have a new student in our school!" he was pretty excited about this.

"Um, can I ask a question?" asked the teacher.

"Of course!" said the principal.

"Did you see the broadcast about the D-Reaper?" she asked.

"No, but I heard something mysterious about it, that some boy transformed into a humanoid creature with wings. Hmm, I wonder who it was though." Everyone in the classroom exchanged nervous glances except the principal. "Now, why don't you tell them your name?"

"Ellimist." the boy said.

"Well then, Ellimist, welcome to our school." said the principal enthusiastically. The kid then sat down on a seat and soon realized that there was a field trip that they were going to attend. And well, on the bus you could imagine how everyone was acting. The kid went to the back seat and then everyone was at the front staying away from him as though he had the measles. Also, they couldn't stop staring at the kid at all.

Now, the Ellimist didn't have any intention of hurting anyone right now, so he just gave the others a smile. The Ellimist thought that he was doing nothing wrong, yet the humans thought otherwise.

"He's smiling; I bet he'll transform into that creature again and eat us." said Kenta, nervous as always.

"Calumon doesn't think Ellimist is dangerous calu." said Calumon which everyone had noticed while he snuck onto the bus. He said that with his usually happy tone and he was really trusting. So, with a big smile on his face he skipped merrily towards the new kid and sat on his head.

The rest of the trip was pretty much like that, everyone except Calumon who was still sitting on the kid's head. Everyone stayed at at least fifty feet away from Ellimist and on the way back he took the front seat with everyone lined up at the back.

Soon, when school was over, Jeri's bag suddenly got cut and fell off.

"I think you dropped this." said the Ellimist handing over the bag. Now, nearly everyone who saw that was terrified due to the fact they had not seen the new kid around.

Henry's father had gotten transferred again, so the tamers, their partners, and Calumon decided to help him with his troubles. When they all got to the park, they all started taking out their Digivices, and then Jeri noticed hers was missing.

"Well, it couldn't have just vanished. Are you sure you kept it in your bag?" asked Rika when Jeri told them

"Yeah, the only time I took it off was when Ellimist picked it up and gave it to me after I dropped it." and then Jeri went pale after saying that.

"You mean he took your Digivice!" said Henry who was now nervous about this kid.

"Well then, let's go find him." said Takato.

"Guilmon has got his scent." said Guilmon.

"Really?" asked Takato. They then started fallowing Guilmon until he led them into the same building that he used to live in. There was Ellimist, throwing Jeri's Digivice in the air like it was a quarter.

"Give me back my Digivice back!" said Jeri.

"If you want it that badly, take it!" said Ellimist and he threw it into her hands. "And another thing, I just kind of put a little ' Easter egg ' in your Digivice." and vanished into nothingness like he always does.

"Ahhhhh! I bet it's a bomb and it's gonna explode any minute!" said Kenta panicking as always. Then a blue holographic disc came out of the Digivice and then started to flash between Digimon until it was just some ones and zeros.

"Did he break it?" asked Henry. A figure seemed to suddenly emerge near them. It was like a lion walking on its hind legs. It had black pants and a sword that was huge across its back. The others just gaped at it in amazement. The Tamers were not always certain about everything, but one thing that they had been certain about was that they would never see Leomon again.


	3. Brenet

**Chapter 3: Brenet**

The tamers and their partners told Leomon about everything that had happened. Next, they were discussing the issue about the Ellimist since they were now really terrified of him since they didn't know what he capable of. Also, they were debating on whether or not they could trust him.

"Calumon thinks that Ellimist can be trusted calu." said Calumon in his usually happy tone.

"You think everyone can be trusted Calumon." Impmon pointed out.

"I think he can be twusted." said Susie, still replacing her 'r' with a 'w'.

"I don't know. He saved us twice and brought Leomon back, but still he seems mysterious." said Takato.

"Are you all blind?" said Kenta." We saw him transform into a bird thing, and he also stole Jeri's Digivice. Of course he can't be trusted!"

"Kenta has a point. Still, I only think he took it to fix it. What do you think Renamon?" said Rika.

"I don't think he's an enemy, but we should still try to learn a little more about him." Renamon replied.

"I bet he's a ghost! That's how he vanishes!" said Kenta.

"Mi., mi, miii." said MarineAngemon.

"Awww, so you're going to side with them to?" said Kenta.

"If you aren't going to listen to us, listen to MarineAngemon." said Kazu.

"Umm, did you call me here?" and then everyone turned their gazes toward a girl of about 11 that was standing near the opening of the building.

"No." said Terriermon.

"Well," the girl said taking out a laptop "I got an E-Mail from someone who calls himself Ellimist to come here at this time. Do you know him?" Instead of answering, all of them looked at the E-Mail. It read:

Come to the old worn-out building near the park. There is a pair of stairs. Climb them and then you will find children and some Digimon. A timer has been uploaded into your laptop. When it reaches zero, go there and show them this E-Mail. Your laptop will then be able to do things you could never imagine.

The message ended and the computer turned black, except for a few letters: ELLIMIST. The girl was tall, had orange hair, and was wearing glasses. She looked worried since the laptop was also shaking. She turned and pointed to the Digimon,

"Are those Digimon?" asked the girl.

"Yes." Takato replied.

"I've never seen them except in the news or on the Internet." she said. "Who are you?" The tamers then introduced themselves and told her their story.

"Wow, my name is Brenet. I think my laptop's stopped shaking." They all peered at the laptop as the screen started to form again. "I don't see anything new." The laptop looked like any normal one, but there was one program that wasn't there before. It was named Digi-Egg. Brenet clicked on it. Eggs appeared on the screen and beneath it were a few words: ' Be patient, it'll hatch in a while. ". Before anything besides a look of confusion could come on there faces, a message said that they had an E-Mail from Ellimist. Brenet reluctantly opened it:

Hello, Brenet. Good thing you followed what I wanted you to do. Welcome to the team of Digimon Tamers! As you would already have guessed, my name is the Ellimist. Your Digi-Egg should hatch soon, but I've modified it so it will stay in your laptop. Your laptop may not look different, but its centuries ahead of all computers on Earth. If you're wondering where I am, just look behind you!

All of them looked behind them and saw the same kid again. They all screamed. They didn't know that someone had snuck up upon them without making a sound.

"What are all of you gaping at?" he asked. "I think you should be grateful. I saved you twice and brought Leomon back to life. I upgraded Brenet's laptop. You should be grateful and thank me." None of them answered him, except Susie.

"Thank you Ellimistmon." she said.

"Uhh, you're welcome. Still, I'm not a Digimon." The Ellimist replied.

"Thank you Ellimistmon calu." said Calumon.

"Didn't I just say that I'm not a Digimon? Oh well, bye for now." the boy then took Brenet's laptop and then clicked on the Digi-Egg. He typed something and then the egg hatched. "Something else that you should be thanking me for." he said and vanished. Everyone looked at the creature now on the screen. It looked like a Griffin. It was hopping around the screen.

"Wait a minute. When Terriermon came to life, he went out of my computer and became real. So why is Brenet's still stuck in the computer?" Henry asked. No one seemed to have a good answer.

"Well, Egrimist or whatever he calls himself-" _It's Ellimist Impmon_ said a voice in everyone's head. All of them jumped at this comment. "Said that he had already modified the Digi-Egg so it would stay in the laptop. It was written in his E-Mail."

"Well, I think Impmon is right. But just _who _is the Ellimist." said Ai and Mako together.

"I'm not sure. His powers are the biggest mystery for us right now." said Henry.

"Do you think he's one of the four digital gods?" asked Ryo.

"He could be, considering his powers." said Impmon.

"Yes, they are able to Digivolve Digimon and are much more powerful than normal ones." said Lopmon. She had been one of the Devas, and had served one of the gods. So, she knew there powers very well.

"Still, they can't bring back Digimon." said Impmon. One of the gods had also Digivolved him into Beelzeemon. So, to some extent he knew their powers.

"He's right. Don't you remember? One of them had said that Lopmon, who was Antalymon at the point, was the last Diva. He said that he would forgive her if she would side with him again. So, that means that they can't." said Henry.

"However, you're forgetting that Digimon load each other to increase their file size. We don't know what happened to the Digital World after the D-Reaper attacked. It could be possible that since many Digimon went back into Data, one or more of the gods could have also been defeated. Then, one god absorbed them all. Then, it could have evolved further and got powers it never had momentein." said Terriermon.

"That's possible, from what you told me you have had no access to whatever happened after the D-Reaper attacked." said Brenet.

"Well, if it's access to the Digital World that you want, we could be of some help." Everyone turned to the place from where the voice had come from. It was the Griffin-like Digimon in Brenet's laptop. "My name is Griffinmon. The Ellimist created me. I am Brenet's Digimon partner. However, Brenet's Digivice is this laptop. There's also a card reader in the side of her laptop." Everyone noticed for the first time that there was a large slit at the side of the computer.

"It doesn't matter. I don't have any battle cards." Brenet said.

"Yes you do. Just look in your pocket." said Griffinmon.

"Hey! You're right!" said Brenet. She took out some cards from her pocket.

"Another gift from the Ellimist. I'm here to help you. You're laptop is now the most advance computer on Earth. It has access to the Digital World and will even let you reach there by creating portals." said Griffinmon.

"Why would he give all of this to me?"

"Since Hypnos has broken up you need a way to go to the Digital World and to use different programs like Shaggai. I'll help you work out what you have to do." And then Griffinmon gave Brenet some instructions on what to do. After about five minutes, she said,

"We have contact with Zhuqiamon!" she said. Everyone looked at the screen. Zhuqiamon's voice emanated from it,

"Who is contacting me?"

"It's us, Zhuqiamon." said Takato.

"Takato, is that you?" Zhuqiamon asked.

"Yes, it's us." he replied. "Uh, I think it's better if I just talk, since he recognizes my voice the best." Takato said to the others who nodded.

"Then I must thank you for destroying the D-Reaper. It makes me shudder to think about what would happen if the D-Reaper had stayed any longer."

"How's the Digital World?"

"It's wonderful! You might not believe it, but I think that the D-Reaper had hampered the growth of the Digital World and Digimon. There are 4 new realms and many new Digimon!" All of them were shocked at this news.

"Takato, ask him if any of the gods had gotten any more powerful." said Henry. Takato repeated Henry's question.

"No, why do you ask?" came Zhuqiamon's reply.

"Well, we've met this thing that calls itself Ellimist. He seems to be really powerful."

"Really? What did he do?"

"He brought back Leomon to life that had been loaded by Beelzeemon. Also, he saved us twice. He transformed into this creature with wings and then transported us out of the Digital World and the D-Reaper also. He's now a student of our school."

"I've never heard of anyone being able to do things like that. However, there's a legend in the Digital World." All of them stared at each other.

"What is it?"

"It is said that there was a being that created the Digital World and gave shape to it. There's even a temple in honor of him."

"To bad we can't see you."

"Actually, I may be able to help you there." said Griffinmon.

"Who is it?" asked Zhuqiamon.

"It's me, Griffinmon. The laptop that we're communicating with you is highly advanced. It can transfer us to the Digital World and back in a matter of 3 seconds. If you send me the co-ordinates to where you are we could go to the Digital World and check out these ruins."

"Yes, but there's another thing: Our parents. I'm not sure they would want to send us there again." said Takato.

"Oh, there should be no problem in that. We should be able to go there, visit the temple, and come back in a hour." said Griffinmon.

"Fine then, I'll be waiting." said Zhuqiamon. The link then closed and Takato said,

"Let's meet again tomorrow. We'll ask our parents about this."

"And by then I can teach Brenet to create portals and other stuff." said Griffinmon. It was getting late, so they all went home. It turned out that like Ellimist, Brenet had also entered their school. It was kind of hard to explain to their parents that it would take only an hour. On Sunday, they were finally ready to go there. They went to the same building.

"So, Brenet. Do you know how to work this?" asked Rika when Brenet took out her laptop.

"Of course I know how to work this!" replied Brenet. She hated whenever anyone thought that she couldn't do something. Griffinmon greeted them when the laptop turned on. Brenet started to type in some sort of code in the laptop. Then, she pointed out the coordinates to Zhuqiamon's location. "It will take about one minute now." Soon, they noticed that a bunch of ones and zeros were piling up behind them. It was just like the one they had used to get to the Digital World the first time.

"Okay, let's go." said Takato and he was the first one to go into the portal. The last one was Brenet since she still had to work the portal. Unlike last time, they didn't fall through the sky, but just appeared in the ground. When they looked up, they saw Zhuqiamon. He was like an orange floating serpent that lived in a volcano.

"Ah! You're finally here. Why don't you climb onto my back and we'll visit the temple." They all got on Zhuqiamon's back and then he started flying without any wings.

"Hey! I've never seen this place before!" said Takato. The last time that they had visited the Digital World, all of the gods had lived in one frontier.

"The reason for that is since the D-Reaper appeared; the Digital World has been expanding rapidly, as I've already told you. Now, there are five Digital Gods. We all decided to live in the elements that we command. This is the Fire Plain. Most of it is just a bunch of volcanoes. The temple that we are visiting is in the Snow Land."

"Wow, this place is really big." said Brenet. She was the most interested in the Digital World due to the fact she was here for the first time. She looked up and saw the sky, which was just like the sky in the Real World. "Wait a minute! You were lying. You all said that the sky was a bunch of green lines and there was a giant orb in the sky."

"Oh, that changed with all of the changes that have been happening lately. The sky has also changed to the one in the Human World." Zhuqiamon explained.

"Bwenet, I think Gwifinmon would like to see this!" said Susie as always.

"You're right!" said Brenet taking out her laptop. Griffinmon appeared on the screen. He said,

"I've just realized that there is another problem. The writing of the old Digital World is different from that of humans. I can translate it, but it might take some time. Boy, this place is bigger than I expected." All of a sudden a chilling gust of wind blew on them.

"Wait a minute! If we're going to the Snow Land, we'll freeze solid!" said Kenta.

"I have a solution to that problem also. The Digital World has a lot of data that has yet to take form. By manipulating it, we can make many things including clothes." explained Griffinmon.

"Okay, let me try that." said Brenet and with Griffinmon's help managed to create clothes on top of all of them. By then, it had started snowing. Zhuqiamon dropped them off at what they guessed was the Snow Land.

"You'll have to go on here by yourself; I have many more matters to attend to." said Zhuqiamon and he flew away.

"How will we find the temple?" asked Lopmon.

"I know the way!" said Griffinmon. He started to speak instructions and it became even more difficult to follow them as there were deep patches of snow that they had to avoid along the way. Finally, they reached a mountain. "Um, sorry to say this but the temple is on top of the mountain so we'll have to climb up there."

"Oh no..." Kenta started complaining.

"Just be quiet and start climbing." said Rika, annoyed.

"Who does she think she is...?" Kenta started to say to Kazu.

"You two, be quiet. It's making it more difficult to climb." said Ryo. Since they both were really big fans of Ryo they just kept quiet from that moment on. They finally reached the top of the mountain. The temple wasn't exactly what they had expected. It was just a bunch of pillars and one statue in the middle. There was no roof.

"The statue looks like the bird thing." said Mako.

"Yeah, and there's also that boy." said Ai. The twins had been the first to reach the statue. It showed two people, the new boy who had joined their school and the creature that had saved them twice. There was something written under it.

"There's another one!" said Takato. It showed four children about their age. There was also something written under it.

"I'm working to crack the codes." said Griffinmon. Brenet was also working and frowning in concentration. Suddenly, some Ice creatures appeared.

_Friezmon, the Ice Digimon, a champion level Digimon. Its technique is blowing winds that can freeze things solid._ Jeri's Digivice said when she checked it.

"They must be one of the new Digimon Zhuqiamon was talking about." said Henry.

"They have invaded our temple. Attack the intruders!" said one of them. Soon, the temple turned into a battlefield. Even though Friezmon was a Champion Digimon, most of them were defeated in just one attack. Even Impmon's Bada-Bing Bada Boom, a small flame defeated them. Ten minutes passed and they were still fighting. Brenet had still not managed to crack both of the codes. The others were falling back, they tried to reason with the Friezmon but they didn't listen. Now, they were so large in numbers that now the Digimon couldn't Digivolve.

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Stop!" and everyone looked around to see who had just said it. Suddenly, a white dragon rose onto the top of the mountain, flapping its wings. "Why are you fighting?"

"They have invaded our temple!" said one of the Friezmon. "And attacked us!"

"That is a lie! We haven't come to invade and it was the Friezmon who attacked us first!" said Takato.

"It's obvious that the Friezmon attacked first so they were lying. Tell me why you have come here." the white dragon said.

"Zhuqiamon told us about this temple so we came here to find about this being known as the Ellimist." Takato said.

"Oh, my name is Fneiysmon. I am the fifth Digital God and I reside in the Snow Land, which you are standing in." Fneiysmon said.

"I've finally translated the script!" said Brenet. The first one read:

The Ellimist provided the energy to create this world.

He made the First Digi-Destined.

He Digivolved the four Digital Gods.

The second one read:

Here are the First Digi-Destined.

They saved this world.

May their names live on in glory?

"There is a legend about the first Digi-Destined." said Fneiysmon. "Would you like to here it?"

"Yes." all of them said at once.

"It is said that the first Digi-Destined managed to seal away the evil in the Digital World long ago, but at a price. They were all mortally wounded, the five of them. The Ellimist who was one of them lived on and he made this statue long ago to honor them." said Fneiysmon.

"Nice story isn't it?" a voice said behind them. It was like a seven foot tall Dinosaur. It was the Drode.


	4. The Drode

**Chapter 4: The Drode**

"Who are you?" asked everyone.

"I am the Drode. I have come here as a messenger by the mighty Crayak. Why don't you look around?" he said. To their shock, everyone besides the tamers and their Digimon were frozen, as if someone had pressed the pause butten in a movie. "I remember this place. The Digimon here would have destroyed the Real World and then the galaxy, if not for the meddlesome Ellimist."

"You know him?" asked Henry.

"Of course I know him! As a matter of fact I wish he would be destroyed. I can answer many of your questions, tamers." said the Drode. For some reason he kept smiling.

"Fine then, just who are the Crayak and the Ellimist?" asked Guardromon

"The Ellimist and the Crayak are both the most powerful entities to exist, but the Great Crayak is more powerful. They can warp space and time. They can travel a million light years in a fraction of a second. They can destroy the fabric of space time itself! And that is only a billionth of their power. The Ellimist wants that life should flourish and be peaceful and Crayak wants to destroy the entire galaxy and make a new, better one. Isn't he wonderful?" the Drode said.

"Not really. It doesn't make much sense to me." said Ai.

"Of course, it is difficult for most people to recognize how great Crayak is." said Crayak.

"How does this have anything to pertain to us?" asked Kenta.

"It's fairly simple. The Ellimist and the Great Crayak can't oppose each other directly. Their power is so great; they fear that space time itself will collapse on them, destroying them and everything that they have worked for. So, they play a game. A game in which they manipulate beings smaller than themselves and hope that one day one of them will win." explained the Drode. "Also, just remind your little friend Brenet that she forgot to charge her laptop. It may only take 5 seconds and only once every century, but now you will have to charge it since I just reduced its battery strength." The Drode started to laugh and then vanished, before saying, "See ya later losers!". Time then started again.

"Ahhh! He's right! I can't work my laptop anymore!" screamed Brenet when she checked it.

"What!" screamed the others.

"That means we can't go back either!" said Henry. Everyone was now really tense.

"Huh, what's happening?" asked Fneiysmon. She had also been frozen so she didn't know what happened. They told him what had just happened." Really, I can't believe that happened to you. As for charging your laptop's battery, I heard that there was a place which gives off electric energy and it is used to charge human electronics and sometimes Digimon that feed on electric power. I can take you there."

"What about us?" asked one of the Friezmon.

"You should just run away and be happy I didn't punish you!" scolded Fneiysmon. She then turned to the tamers and let them on her back. So, the tamers thanked her and then got on her. As they flew up, an idea came to Kazu.

"Uh guys, this idea never came to me, but do Digimon have genders?" he asked. For some reason, no one seemed to have the answer. After some time, Fneiysmon said,

"As a Digital God, I know the answer. No, there are not boy or girl Digimon. Sure, you may call some her or he, but I could also call Guilmon she. There are also Digimon like LadyDevimon and Devimon, but there are not male or female Digimon." she explained. (This is not made up and the creator of Digimon had himself said this. I just wanted to get this clear.) Soon, they were out of the Snow Land and took out their snow clothes. They approached a new place. "This is the Thunder Land. Lightning Storms are common around here. There is a large tower that absorbs lightning and some Digimon go there to feed on electric power. We can charge your laptop there."

"So, what else is there?" Terriermon asked. Fneiysmon turned red at this due to embarrassment. They all were wondering what was happening to Fneiysmon.

"Well, I don't know. To tell you the truth I just became a Digital God a few days ago. It's difficult to keep learn everything about all of the different places in the Digital World. I ask the other gods for advice nearly every day." Fneiysmon explained.

"Also, is it true that the Ellimist made the Digital Gods?" Impmon asked.

"I'm not sure about that, but he established the Digital Gods over the Digital World. There used to be only one, but then he made three more. That was to make sure that if any of the Gods became evil, like when Zhuqiamon attacked you the others could stop them. Also, there was a limit of six. All of us our equally powerful, again to make sure that no one can destroy the other for power. We are also unable to load other Digimon into ourselves to become more powerful." Fneiysmon said this and then her guests were all deep in thought, wondering about how powerful Ellimist and Crayak must be.

"I feel a little guilty about the Digimon we had destroyed earlier." said Jeri.

"Well, they deserved that for attacking someone who had done nothing to them. Also, since the D-Reaper is gone, a Digimon's data again recycles and they become eggs in the Grasslands, which you might want to see later. It surprises me to see how much the D-Reaper's presence seemed to make our world quite terrible." Fneiysmon said. Now, they seemed relieved, but the first sentence Fneiysmon said made them a bit uneasy about her.

"Won't are parents be worried about us?" said Suzie.

"I almost forgot! We've been gone for nearly three ours!" said Ryo.

"They most be really worried." said Takato.

"I wonder what they're about to do. Since Hypnos has broken down, they won't know where we are." said Terriermon.

"Suzie, you didn't replace your r with a w this time!" said Lopmon.

"Yeah! I think I'm getting bigger!" said Susie. Lopmon looked at her tamer in amazement.

"I know what it's like to be treated like a child. Since I only became a god a few days ago, the others look down on me." said Fneiysmon.

"Really?" asked Cyberdramon.

"Yes, but soon I won't be the newbie. The final Digital God will arrive in a matter of days." said Fneiysmon.

"We'd be glad to meet him or her." said Takato. They had finally arrived at the tower.

**Human World**

As you might have imagined, the tamer's parents were getting worried since there children had not come back after two hours. Once they had waited three hours, it occurred that something had gone wrong. It was a possibility that all of them could have stopped at another's house. So, they phoned the other parents and they had not been there either. The parents then decided to go to a meeting place to decide what to do.

"They said that they would be back in half an hour. It's been three and a half hours and they still have not come back." said Takato's father.

"What can we do?" asked Rika's grandmother. They all were thinking of ideas to help, but they couldn't think of anything.

"They said they were looking for information on someone or something called the Ellimist." said Takato's father.

"Exactly! That's why we're worried about them!" said Rika's grandmother.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. They've gone through many difficult situations." said Takato's father.

"But we don't know about this Ellimist! He managed to bring back Leomon to life and upgrade a laptop in a matter of seconds. What if they are now going against a force that they can't handle?"

"Well, what can we do otherwise?"

"Something besides just sitting here!"

"Hypnos has disintegrated! We have no way to contact them!" Everyone became silent at these words, because they knew it was true and they could do nothing but wait.

**Tower in the Digital World**

They had finally reached the tower. There were a few Digimon like Fneiysmon had mentioned. There were a lot of panels at the base of the tower and a few of the Digimon were sucking in electric power.

"In the old days such Digimon used to take power from batteries. It's a good thing that this tower was built. The batteries were then just thrown away and some of them were even thrown in the ocean. It was polluting our environment. Now, all Digimon that eat electricity stay here." Fneiysmon explained.

"We have the same problem in our world." said Takato. "I wish there was something like that tower in our world."

"Enough talk, we have to charge my laptop." said Brenet. They quickly got down and then charged the laptop.

"Wait, we've been gone for three hours now." Kazu said. "Our parents are going to freak." They all nodded and Brenet started to open the portal.

"Thanks." they all said before going to the Human World. They explained everything that had happened to their parents. They were now really worried about this Ellimist person's powers. The next day, in school they told everything to their friends.

After a while, they all met in the classroom while they noticed that the new boy was with them.

"I am an associate of the Ellimist. My name is Cat." He said. ( If you want to know how Cat looks like, he looks exactly like the rival in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl."  
"Don't try to trick us." said Kenta. "We know that you're name is the Ellimist." Everyone looked at the new kid who was now calling himself Cat.

"So you've told everyone." Cat was saying, looking at everyone around in the class. "However, I'm someone different than the Ellimist, although we may look alike."

"Who are you then?" asked all of them.

"I am to the Ellimist, what the Drode is to Crayak." Cat said.

"So you're like his assistant?" asked Kenta.

"Yeah, saying that is correct to some extent." Cat replied.


	5. Cat

**Chapter 5: Cat**

Cat was talking to everyone in the classroom, but still the teacher hadn't arrived. Unlike the Ellimist, Crayak, or the Drode he was entirely human, and a bit nervous due to the fact he was telling some humans that his name was Cat. Also, he hadn't seen any humans in a long time.

"So why did the Ellimist come to tell us about this for such a long time?" asked Henry.

"Well, he wanted to meet you in person." Cat said but then looked even more nervous.

"Why are you so, ummm nervous?" asked Kenta.

"Well, the truth is that I'm actually human. Also, I just started doing this job 30 seconds ago." All of them looked suspicious about this and Cat looked even more nervous.

"Why hasn't our teacher come yet?" asked Henry, looking at his Digivice which also served as a clock.

"Well, the truth is that I had to talk to you." Cat said. "So, I've kinda made sure that your teacher won't come until we finish our little chat." Everyone edged away from Cat an inch.

"Why is your name Cat?" asked Kazu.

"Oh, my name isn't really Cat. It's just a kind of codename." Cat lied. He wasn't looking at the rest of the children while saying this and was playing with his fingers so most of them had even more doubts about him.

"So, are you going to pretend to be the Ellimist?" asked Rika.

"No, that is one more thing I have to tell you. Your parents and teachers memories have been modified and your parents don't remember who I am or that you went to the Digital World. All of the teachers now know me as Cat." Cat explained to them all who edged another 2 inches from him. The teacher finally arrived and for once the children were happy about this. As with the Ellimist, all of the children stayed away from the desk that Cat was sitting at like he had the chickenpox or some other deadly disease.

"One last thing, you'll be seeing me more than the Ellimist now. It seems that they both are occupied way too much, so the Drode and I get about 20 things to do." the Drode said when recess had started. The day was mush of a normal one except everyone started to come nearer to Cat since he acted human, unlike the Ellimist who had zero emotions.

"These meetings are getting VERY VERY BORING!" said Kenta when all of them were at the old building for another meeting.

"Just be quiet for once." Griffinmon said. Brenet was typing away on the computer looking for some information that could be useful.

"I just thought of something." Henry said.

"What is it?" said Brenet without taking her eyes off from her laptop.

"Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 2." Henry said. Now, everyone was looking at him.

"What about them?" Takato asked.

"The Digi-Destined in there. It said on the statue that they sacrificed there lives to defeat the 'evil' there. What do we know about them?" said Henry.

"I'm checking." Brenet said while typing away furiously on her laptop. "There's not much information on them. They're mentioned in Digimon Adventure but scarcely as the ones to first have defeated Apocalymon."

"That could be defined as defeating the evil in the Digital World." Henry said.

"So even if they are, how is that going to help us?" asked Ryo.

"Well, if they are the ones mentioned in the cartoon, and then it could be possible that the second and third Digi-Destined existed, and that they could help us." Henry said.

"Okay, I've gotten all of the episodes of the cartoon." Griffinmon said.

"How?" asked Kenta with a confused look.

"Did you forget what the Ellimist did?" nearly everyone told him.

"Oh yeah," was his reply.

"Now, we can search for all of the times that they were mentioned." Griffinmon said to Brenet who was typing furiously again and after a few minutes she stopped typing and then said,

"Well, I've sorted all of the data about them and there's nothing new. What we really need is something like a shadow showing them, and then I can match to see if they're the same picture from the statue."

"They're another thing that I have to mention." All of them turned around and were surprised when they saw that it was Cat who said this.

"What is it?" Leomon asked who was slowly taking out his giant sword.

"Well, Crayak and the Ellimist have made another deal." Cat said.

"What do you mean by 'deal'?" asked Rika.

"What do you mean by 'another'?" asked Henry.

"Well, besides meddling, the Ellimist and Crayak also have 'deals'. If you lose to the Devas, than Crayak can warp space time as he wants. Well, I don't know what the Ellimist will do once you win, although he said that it is of great importance. Also, there are 5 revived Devas." Cat explained.

"What! I don't see why we are going to do this." Kenta said, crossing his arms.

"Well, it really doesn't matter what you think since they will attack the Digital World and the Human World, and you have to defend them both." Cat said. Now, the others couldn't argue at all with Cat.

**Deva's Lair**

Meanwhile, the Devas that had been revived were planning to attack. For nearly a week, they had been monitoring the humans, to look for a weakness. They were now at different places in the Human World and also in the Digital World. One of them had been following and watching the tamers and was now going to report to the others.

The Devas were actually miles and dimensions away from each other, yet they were communicating telepathically.

"I'm sick of waiting for this long." A voice said.

"Correct, we have to act now." Another one said.

"I've been monitoring them for a long time. I say we attack."

"Agreed."

"Me too."

"Agreed."

"Count me in."

"I say we wait."

"Majority rules."

"Okay, but who is going to attack them first?"

"I don't think we should send one of us though."

"How about Squimon? We can send him and also see how they fight through him."

"Fine then. Squimon!" Squimon was in the Human World. He was like a little squirrel so he was able to camouflage himself in the park. He was the worst Digimon for fighting since he never knew any techniques. When the Devas called for him, he was pretty scared.

"S-send me?"

"Yes you spineless worm. Go and attack them!"

"W-why me?"

"So we can spy on them through your mind." The Devas then sent a very frightened Squimon to attack the Tamers and their Digimon.

**The Building**

"Another thing, I believe the Devas have been spying on you." Cat said.

"How?" asked Kenta with a confused look.

"We have another question, are the first Digi-Destined from the cartoon?" Henry asked.

"I think so, but you probably won't be able to find them." Cat said.

"Why?" nearly everyone asked.

"I think because the Ellimist and Crayak 'covered up' all that happened and maybe even modified a few memories." Cat said. "I think the cartoon series was also an idea inspired by them to cast doubts that they ever existed."

"Well-" Guardromon was interrupted by Guilmon saying,

"I can smell someone." Guilmon said while sniffing the air.

"Well he's right." Squimon had just come there. Although he was talking confidently, he was praying that he would somehow live after battling them.

"Who are you?" Cat asked. (With his powers, you'd expect him to know nearly everything. Well, I guess since he just started he really doesn't know how to use his powers.)

"I'm going to attack you! For the Devas! And my name is Squimon." Squimon replied and was getting into a poor battle stance. All of them looked at Squimon utterly confused.

Kenta thought that Squimon would probably transform into a giant terrifying creature and attack them.

Leomon thought that Squimon could do nothing to them since they were so many of them and one of him.

Rika thought that Squimon had lost his mind.

Renamon thought that they should be careful since Squimon could be powerful and also dangerous.

Calumon thought that this could be fun.

Impmon thought that the Devas had lost their mind.

Cat completely agreed with whatever Impmon was thinking.

Suzie thought that Squimon looked like the squirrel from Ice Age.

Henry thought that Susie had lost it.

Cat agreed with Henry.

"I can help!" said Cat. Squimon was cowering now. Cat, concentrating on using his powers said, "Let's hope you're Digivices don't stop working. Just as he said this, all of the Digivices started buzzing and became unresponsive.

"What's happening?" asked Takato as everyone checked their Digivices.

"Uh, well I kind of forgot to practice how to use my powers." Cat said.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"Well the thing is that whatever I think happens whenever I use my powers. If I think that all of your Digimon will fall asleep-"Cat didn't get to finish his sentence when all of the Digimon had fallen asleep. "Oh no…" he said.

**Ellimist and Crayak**

Meanwhile, the Ellimist and Crayak were watching the battle from the sky in the form of two crows. In these forms, they could communicate normally, instead of their normal telepathic form of speech.

"Why are you letting Cat use his powers to assist them?" the Ellimist asked Crayak.

"Because he can't control anything he doing, so they are bound to lose." Crayak answered gleefully.

"You forget that this will also cause the Devas to underestimate the Tamers and their Digimon, and will lose due to this." The Ellimist pointed out.

"Oh, they are not complete idiots and they know that they must never underestimate them." Crayak replied.

"We'll see about that…"

**The Battle**

At the battle, all of the tamers were angry at Cat. Cat was freaking out. Squimon was hiding and cowering.

"What if we lose because of me?" Cat thought. No one was able to say anything before all of the Tamers were lying on the ground injured and even the Digimon were injured but they were still asleep. As for the part of them losing because of Cat, they were probably going to lose because of him anyway.

Squimon came out of hiding and after viewing his opponents; he breathed out of relief and then just stood there in amazement.

_Congratulations, Squimon. Somehow, with your enemy's assistance you managed to win. _A voice said in Squimon's head.


	6. The First Deva

**Chapter Six: The First Deva**

The Devas were getting ready for another attack on the Tamers. Unlike what the Ellimist expected, they were not underestimating the Tamers. They were communicating telepathically again.

"Squimon only won because of luck."

"Yes, if that child had not helped the Squimon would have lost."

"And we can't count on luck to help us again."

"One of us has to attack him. And we mean a Deva, not Squimon again."

"Agreed."

"However, we need a plan."

"One thing is certain; we cannot go against them all at once."

"One part of our plan has to be a surprise attack."

"In other words at night."

"Yes, and one at a time."

"We should finish the weakest first."

"A better idea would be a war against each other."

"Do you mean that we attack him?"

"Yes."

**Human World**

My name is Kenta. Kazu and I were going back to our houses. We both were silent since Cat had just messed up a few days ago. I really didn't know what was happening, just that one minute I was listening to Cat, and the next moment I'm on the ground and when I wake up, it felt like I had been beaten up.

Cat just kept muttering thanks, but we were still mad. After about five minutes, Cat shouted that if everything that we thought just happened, we couldn't do anything about it either. So, when I started thinking about it, I realized he was right. So, he healed us and then promised that he wouldn't try to help us again.

Sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself, did I. My full name is Kenta Kitagawa. Well, I'm friends with some type of well, artificial beings. They are called Digimon.

"I can hear something!" said Kazu, looking a little scared. We heard a little noise from the next street. People say that I get scared to easily, and even when I try to be brave I still get scared.

"It's coming nearer…" Kenta said. Something finally came out from the corner. "Ahhh!" I yelled and jumped. Kazu, however nearly fell on the ground laughing.

"It's a cat!" said Kazu, still laughing and rolling on the ground. I was really embarrassed at this, Kenta always pulled pranks on me. I couldn't beat him in the Digimon Card Game either.

"You shouldn't have done that!" I said.

"I thought you would know what a cat sounds like." Kazu said. He was still giggling.

"Still, you shouldn't be doing that." Kenta said.

"Also, you should be more confident." Kenta and I then went in different directions. I reached my home. My parents were away and weren't going to come until nighttime.

My name is MarineAngemon. I am a Digimon, a mega level Digimon. I am partnered to a human boy named Kenta. He was pretty nice to me and understood me also. He finally came home. He was looking a little upset, so I asked him what was wrong.

"Everyone teases me and says that I'm not confident enough. I play the Digimon Card game terribly and I always lose to Kazu."

"You realized that now?" Kumbhiramon was standing next to us in the same room. He was one of the revived Devas. He is the mouse Deva, since they are all based on the Chinese Zodiac. I personally think that he looks kind of like a spider, well at least with his legs. Then again, he only had four legs. He was about as tall as a five-year old, and had four thin legs that resembled spiders. Like all of the Devas, he had three horns and red eyes on his white mouse like head. He had brown wings on his back. His arms were metallic and ended in pitchforks.

By this time, I was thinking that we would probably beat him easily; he was one of the weakest Devas. But then again, he was probably stronger.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I got up and had my cards out and my Digivice also. MarineAngemon was in front of Kumbhiramon. She didn't know the Devas, and I was worried about her. After all, I wasn't good at the card game.

"What do you think I'm here for? All hail Crayak!" he yelled. He jumped and then went outside. MarineAngemon and I followed him.

"We can beat you easy!' said Kenta. By that time I was hoping Kenta wasn't getting overconfident. Then again, it was probably true that he was really scared from the inside and was just acting.

"That's what you think, boy!" Kumbhiramon sneered." I have gotten much more powerful than before."

Kenta took out a card and slid it through his Digivice, and said, "Digi-Modify: Fireball!" I then felt energy surge through me. It went from my chest, and then when it reached my mouth, I released it from my mouth. I fired a fireball at Kumbhiramon, but I missed.

Kumbhiramon jumped on top of Kenta's house. I fired another fireball, but this time I hit the house which quickly went into flames.

"OH NO! I BURNED MY OWN HOUSE!" screamed Kenta. I wanted to apologize to Kenta when this was over.

"I bet your parents won't be proud." Kumbhiramon sneered. "I can see why you're the worst card player in the city."

"Attack!" I said. I wasn't going to let Kumbhiramon stomp on me like Kazu does, I'm going to bat him and show all of them that I'm also strong! However, MarineAngemon was small and not all that powerful, even though she was a mega level Digimon. Kumbhiramon easily flicked her out of his way like she was a fly.

Meanwhile, an alarm was sounded that there was a fire in the city. Everyone was nervous, and the houses near Kenta's were also starting to burn.

"Time to get out of this burning piece of wood!" Kumbhiramon said as he leapt off the roof of Kenta's burning house and said, "Deva Clone!" Five Kumbhiramons appeared and they formed a hexagon around Me and was about to finish me with his attack Treasure Pestle, but then a piece of Kenta's house was burning and fell on him. This gave me some time to fly away and escape.

"We have to get out of here!" said Kenta.

"I agree. Let's go fight somewhere away from here." Kumbhiramon said. Kumbhiramon then started to weave a web like a spider. In a few minutes, a giant orb made out of some strange strings was above them in the air.

This was enough time for the Fire Brigade to arrive. I just completely panicked at this moment and was thinking that this was going to be a big mess when I finished off Kumbhiramon. I was so much in my thoughts that I didn't notice a piece of my house fall on me.

"Wednesday is cheeseburger day…" Kenta said stupidly as he passed out. It took fifteen minutes for me to fly Kenta to the orb since I was so small. By then, he had finally gained consciousness and when I looked down I saw that now reporters were swarming around Kenta's house and filming the orb above it..

"This is Ted here and I'm standing near the Kitagawa house which is on fire at this moment. There have been reports of a Digimon on top of the strange-looking orb on top of this house. Also, it is said that Kenza Kitagawa is in this orb. This is Ted here, and we'll give you more information on this incident." Kenta had been listening to this. Finally, he said,

"My name is not Kenza!" I couldn't let other people ignore my existence.

"Pi, pi." I said to calm down Kenta a little.

"You're right. I really should be more concentrated on defeating Kumbhiramon." I said.

"In you're dreams kiddo." Kumbhiramon said and then fired a red-hot chain at us which missed. It hit a house nearby and it was completely vaporized.

"Digi-Modify! Hi-Speed Plug-In X!" I said swiping a card in his Digivice. I was sure we would win.

I then felt energy surge through me and then sped foreword and went through one of the gaps in the orb Kumbhiramon created.

"Idiot! What is the point of using hi-speed in a time and place like this?" Kumbhiramon teased. It took a while for MarineAngemon to realize she was going in the wrong direction. Then, she took three minutes to come back.

"This is so not good…" I said. I was sure we were going to lose.

"You are a disgrace to Digimon! Even though you are at the highest level you are still weak!" Kumbhiramon told MarineAngemon. I was really getting angry at Kumbhiramon and felt my blood boil.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Kenta said.

"I will! What are you going to do about it?" Kumbhiramon then hit MarineAngemon who started to cry. That was the end of just watching. Now, I was going to defeat Kumbhiramon and was going to make sure to destroy him. I let out all of my anger and then said with all of my anger and fury,

"Stop!" I shouted. Just then, my Digivice started glowing and two words were written on it: MATRIX EVOLOUTION.

Matrix Evolution or biomerging was a process in which a human and his/her Digimon partner would fuse to become a new Digimon. Until now, only Henry, Takato, Rika, and Ryo had done this, now, I was getting excited. I was probably going to be really powerful and beat Kumbhiramon.

When the process was complete, I was a 7-foot tall humanoid creature. Like the Ellimist, I kind of looked like and angel. I had white feathery wings. On the other hand, I had a helm that covered my entire head, and had spikes erupting from it. Also, I had a sword that would make the one Leomon had tiny. Also, I had black armor.

Now, I realized that Takato and the others that could biomerge were surrounded by some orb of light. It was darkness beyond my orb, but I could feel MarineAngemon's conscience.

Meanwhile, while this was happening, news that Kenta's house had gone in flames spread all over the city. Also, news of this had reached the tamers. However, they lived far away from Kenta and could do nothing. Brenet managed to get a satellite view of the place. When they all saw the strange creature, they were wondering what it was. When Brenet zoomed at the Digimon, a small box popped up on the computer screen and some noise also came.

_MetalAngemon, a biomerged Digimon that uses its sword with great power. Its special technique is Divine Sword Strike._

"So Kenta finally biomerged with MarineAngemon?" said Kazu, who sounded a bit jealous at the thought.

"He's too far to help from here. All we can do is watch and hope he wins." Brenet and Griffinmon said together.

Back at the orb in the sky, I realized what I had become.

"Kenta." MetalAngemon said.

"MetalAngemon?" I asked.

"Yes, now we are one." MetalAngemon said.

"I can hear you normally!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, so let's defeat Kumbhiramon." MetalAngemon said.

"Yeah, let's go!" i said. Kumbhiramon was momentarily shocked at seeing us. Still, he got out of his trance and then said.

"Do whatever you want, you cannot defeat me!" He created five clones of himself again. After that, chain-like webs erupted from him and almost hit us. We didn't have any time to react at that time and place. I half-expected to be vaporized. However, the chain just bounced off of my armor and didn't harm me at all.

"What?" Kumbhiramon shouted. Still, he wasn't going to give up that easily. He fired a fire-red chain at us which also bounced off.

"This is awesome!" I said.

"No, it isn't. If you get hit one more time, you'll get vaporized. So, let's attack!" MetalAngemon told me. She was probably right, I might have gotten a little arrogant with my powers.

We lifted our sword, and I was surprised to see that although it wasn't that heavy, it still had some weight. In most of the stories I had read, the sword usually was supposed to be weightless. Then again, this was real life.

"Don't take me lightly!" Kumbhiramon said. This time, he used his finishing move, Treasure Pestle. It missed us and we jumped up and tried to hit one of the clones. We only hit one of the legs, but it was a clone so it disappeared.

"I still have another card up my sleeve!" Kumbhiramon said.

"What are you talking about?" we asked.

"Since we joined Crayak, we have each gotten a new finishing move for our enemies."

"Oh no." I said.

"Five Chain Clone!" Kumbhiramon said and then there were five of them again, this time made up of metal. "Touch us and you'll vaporized!" he said laughing. All of them started running towards us. We couldn't raise our sword in time and all of them hit us and it hurt.. Smoke rose from our armor. I hadn't expected to sustain that amount of damage. It hurt a lot. Now, Kumbhiramon attacked again. However, we were ready this time and blocked the first three attacks. The last two hit us from behind and then the other three also hit us when they were free to attack.

"I can't touch him!" I said in desperation.

"Kenta, we have to finish him now." I said to Kenta.

"How are we going to do that?" Kenta asked.

"We already know that, Kenta." I said.

"So… you mean we have to use that technique?" Kenta asked.

"Yes, we need to use it." I said. Kenta had been overconfident from biomerging with me.

We got up and saw that we were facing Kumbhiramon again.

"Divine Sword Strike!" we yelled and then both of us ran forward. Our sword then began flashing red and finally it was a deep red. We took the sword and were able to destroy one of the clones easily. This time, our sword actually weighed like air as Kenta had expected. We destroyed the next one, and the next one. Finally, all five of them were gone.

"Kenta, don't let your guard down!" I said alarmingly. "Even though you have destroyed five, this orb is still there. Also, his data never showed up." Kenta eyes widened with surprise.

"You mean he's still out there somewhere?" Kenta asked frantically. If those were copies, we was frightened about what how strong Kumbhiramon really was. I was also very alert.

"Did you think you could destroy me that easily?" Kumbhiramon laughingly appeared. This time, he was the size of a five-storey building. This time, he still looked like he was wrapped in tin foil. He crushed Kenta's house and quite a few others.

"Time to finish you, pathetic human!" Kumbhiramon said.

"Divine Sword Strike!" we said and cut the orb. Using our wings, he flew near Kumbhiramon. He realized we were tiring, probably because we had already been hurt.

"Divine Sword Strike!" We said and Kumbhiramon sped toward us. We both hit each other with our own attacks. Kumbhiramon turned into small-bubble like things that Digimon turned into when they were destroyed.

"Yes, we did it…" I said. However, at the moment, we had also lost all of the power to fight and then separated into some Digimon I didn't recognize. We both were about to fall to the ground when a bright light blinded us

Kenta was by his table doing his homework again. This time, Kumbhiramon didn't appear, but Cat definitely did.

"How are you Kenta?" Cat asked.

"Why are you here?" Kenta asked. He was really confused right now.

"To explain everything to us, of course." The Digimon that Kenta didn't recognize told him. I didn't know anything either and looked at myself and was shocked.

His Digivice said: _Wingmon, a rookie-level Digimon. Its technique is Wind Typhoon. _Wingmon, I liked my new name, but the ironic thing was that unlike my name I had no wings at all. I was around the size of a cat, and she stood on two legs. She was white and its head was like white and had two pointed ears. Her arms ended with claws.

"So you're MarineAngemon?" Kenta asked.

"Yes, I am." Wingmon replied.

"Why-" Kenta started to say, but Cat interrupted.

"Is MarineAngemon like that? One reason is that she can now communicate in a way normal people will understand." Cat said. That was a good thing, no one could understand me, so it was a nice relief.

"Then why are we here?" Kenta asked.

"Well, we have to cover up, Kenta. Unlike what was happening before, no one can know about this. I fixed up everything that was damaged, and erased everyone's memory except for you and the others. Then, I returned time to what it was before Kumbhiramon attacked." Cat finished explaining. Still, Kenta probably had a lot of questions to ask him. He didn't know where to start, so he asked,  
"How could I biomerge in the real world? Takato told me that we could only do that in the Digital World, because there we are made up of data." I was also wondering about that.

"Don't you remember how they biomerged in the D-Reaper and in the real world?"

"Yeah, but that was because they were able to turn themselves into data."

"Exactly. That was another part of the deal between the Ellimist and Crayak."

"Also, how was Kumbhiramon able to do those new attacks?"

"The deal was that if you could biomerge anywhere, the Devas would get new attacks. Also, they are very powerful. Don't underestimate them, Kenta. Kumbhiramon was the weakest, and he nearly destroyed you."

"Okay then." I said.

"One last thing, your friends don't know about this, so you better tell them." Cat said and Kenta nodded. Suddenly, lightning struck the earth. Kenta and Wingmon jumped. "Oh no, I did it again."

"Did what?" Kenta asked.

"I still can't control my powers and I can't stop thinking about lightning." Cat said and then fixed the damage and modified a few memories. Kenta and I gave him looks that said plainly that we didn't believe him at all. Cat turned red due to embarrassment. How can anyone not know how to use their powers?

"Well, it's better than meteors." Cat said and a comet hit a skyscraper near by


	7. The Dimension of Data

**Chapter 7: The Dimension of Data**

My name is Suzie Wong. I'm about to be 8 years old soon. My partner Digimon is Lopmon. Henry is my older brother, and I have another big brother and sister. I am the youngest, so everyone looks down to me. Trust me, its not easy being youngest! Maybe you're also a youngest sibling. I bet you know how hard it is.

We were going to our relative's house. Mom told Henry to take care of me. Why doesn't she realize that I'm old enough to take care of myself? Everyone looks down to me. We were going to the station.

"When do you think the next Deva will attack?" Terriermon asked everyone. My name is Lopmon and I'm Suzie's Digimon partner. I'm a lot like Terriermon and I have three horns instead like the Devas.

"They could attack at any time." I said. I had been one of the Devas at a time so everyone thought I knew them well.

"We already know that. I can't believe Kumbhiramon could do all of that." Henry said to himself while pacing.

"Why is everyone so depressed?" I asked. Henry was really annoyed with me. He always said that I play with Lopmon's ears. Does he ever think about how he treats himself? Anyway, I didn't know why he was so depressed all of the time.

"Did you hear that?" Terriermon asked. He was suddenly looking all around us for a sign of danger.

"Yes, I heard it to." I said. Henry and Susie had heard nothing, since Digimon had heightened senses.

"What is it?" Henry asked and he was getting worried.

"There are Digimon near here." Terriermon and I said at once. All Digimon could sense if there were other Digimon nearby. By how I felt they were really strong.

"Where?" Henry asked. I said,

"It's hard to tell over all of these other noises, but I think its coming from under us." Terriermon said.

"It's moving!" I suddenly said. It was.

"Let's follow it!" Henry said. They all started to run behind Lopmon, but I didn't know much of what was happening. After all, why are we running?

"Why are we running?" I asked.

"Susie, this isn't the time." Henry said. Henry never tells me anything when I ask. Lopmon and Terriermon had managed to get ahead of us, since they were small and could walk under people. When Henry and I finally managed to reach them, they had stopped.

"It got away…" I said. The thing had sped up all of a sudden and disappeared.

"What do you mean by 'it got away'?" Henry asked.

"We were finally getting near it, when its noise got fainter and fainter. Finally, we couldn't hear it at all." Terriermon said.

"That's weird." Henry said. Terriermon got onto his usual position, which was on top of Henry's head. Sometimes, he would go on Henry's shoulder and cling onto him by using his ear. He would wrap it around his neck.

Susie however was too small to let me ride on her. So, I just walked along with her. As you can imagine, as we went towards the subway, we attracted a lot of funny looks. This usually happens when we are outside. We helped defeat the D-Reaper, so why were people still afraid of us?

Finally, when we asked the guy in the counter if Digimon needed tickets, he looked terrified and said yes. When we finally boarded the train, everyone went to the opposite sides of the train. Susie was very happy about this.

"Hooray! We can sit down!" she said.

"This must be how the Ellimist felt…" Henry said as he and Terriermon sat down. The rest of the train ride was the same, whenever people came; they always scurried to the side. Soon, Susie, Terriermon, and I fell asleep. Henry was also getting drowsy. Soon, their stop was near. Henry was about to wake up the others when Terriermon and I woke up by ourselves.

"A Digimon is near." Terriermon said. I agreed with him.

"And it's the same one that we heard today." I said.

"What?" Henry said. The commotion woke up Susie. We all got out when their stop came at the moment.

"It's gone." Terriermon said. I was wondering who it was.

"How is it disappearing so often?" Henry asked Terriermon. Even Susie was worried, because now she knew what was happening. She asked,

"Is it following us?"

"Following us?" everyone asked together.

"Well, it's only coming where we are going." I said. I did have a point.

"That could be possible." Henry said.

"It's returning!" Terriermon said. I could also sense it.

"Where?" Henry asked. We all followed Terriermon and Lopmon. We finally came to some very old cyber café. The owner looked at them and said,

"You kids want to use the computers?" We ignored him and then reached a computer that was totally haywire. A ray of light came out of the computer and hit Henry's and my Digivice.

**The Dimension of Data**

Henry, Susie, Lopmon, and Terriermon were in a place that they had never seen before. Data, in other words 1s and 0s were flying all around them.

"Welcome to the Dimension of Data!" a voice Henry and Terriermon dreaded said. Sandiramon appeared in front of them. He was the Deva of snakes. He was white, had three horns and red eyes like the rest of the Devas. His underbelly was purple. Something was strange though, he no longer had his halberd.

"Where are we?" Henry asked.

"You are in the Dimension of Data. Before data forms in the Digital World it goes here." He said.

"Where's your halberd?" Terriermon asked.

"I don't need such a pathetic weapon anymore!" he said and then shot a ball of lightning from his mouth, which we barely avoided

"Matrix Evolution!" Henry said and the same words were written on his Digivice. When the Digivoloution sequence was complete, he was MegaGargomon. MegaGargomon had giant green feet with large gray toes at the end. His entire body seemed to be made out of metal. His huge legs were connected the rest of his body by two pipes. On his shoulders were two identical drawings of faces, which were actually missiles. His hands were a bit small, though. He was a little scary.

"Time to fight!" Sandiramon said. This time, however he shot a stream of fire from his mouth. MegaGargomon avoided this and then flew into the air. He shot two missiles at Sandiramon. One of them missed. However, Sandiramon could not avoid the second one, which was going straight to his head.

"He can't avoid that one." Susie and I said enthusiastically. However, we were wrong and Sandiramon ate the second one. He was unaffected by this. I really couldn't believe that anyone could eat a missile.

"You can't beat me that easily!" he said and then shot another ball of lightning at MegaGargomon. MegaGargomon barely avoided this and then shot two missiles at Sandiramon which he avoided with fast whip-like movements.

Sandiramon shot a bolt of lightning from his mouth instead and then nearly hit MegaGargomon. I turned to Susie and said,

"Susie! You have to help me to evolve into Antalymon!" We couldn't just stand there, could we? We had to do something!

Lopmon was right. I took out my purse and then a card I knew would help her Digivolve. Sliding the card, I said,

"Digi-Modify: Digivoloution Plug-In X!" As soon as I slid the card through the Digivice, Lopmon started to glow. Then, she saw that Antalymon was standing where Lopmon was.

I was Antalymon, and ultimate-level Digimon. I had red eyes like the other Devas and three horns. I was as tall as a two-storey house. I was like a rabbit, walking on two legs.

"Let's attack together!" MegaGargomon told me. I then shot pink energy blades at Sandiramon. The attacks hit him and then smoke covered him, but then the smoke cleared and he was unfazed.

"Take this, weaklings!" he shot another lightning ball at them. I saw Antalymon barely avoid it. I was getting scared, something that didn't happen often. I checked my purse for more cards, there were a few. Henry hadn't taught me how to use them well, though.

I had barely dodged another lightning ball. I wondered if Suzie was alright. Sandiramon started attacking rapidly with various lightning attacks. He shot two lightning balls, which MegaGargomon blocked by firing two missiles. He shot a bolt of lightning at me that missed but then it nearly hit Suzie.

That lightning bolt had nearly hit me. I saw Antalymon and MegaGargomon look worried. They tried to come near me, but Sandiramon prevented them.

"Save her? You can't even save yourselves!" He yelled and then shot a bolt of lightning at them. Even though Antalymon and MegaGargomon tried their best, they couldn't help me. After Sandiramon shot nearly ten lightning bolts, I began to cry. I just had to help. I _had_ to.

"Digi-Modify: Hi-Speed Plug-In X, Attack Plug-In X, Defense Plug-In X!" I shouted sliding one card after another.

I heard what Suzie was saying. I felt a strange tingling this time instead of the usual feeling of surging energy. First, my body felt as if it was of stone and I felt heavy. Then, the usual surge of energy filled my body. Finally, I felt as if I was as light as a feather. Seeing this, Sandiramon shot a bolt at lightning from his mouth.

I saw the lightning bolt aim at Antalymon in slow motion. Sandiramon opened his mouth, and then energy formed in it. He shot the bolt of lightning at Antalymon.

I was ready when the lightning bolt approached me. I sped forward, feeling as light as a feather and then went through the bolt and hit Sandiramon. He howled with pain. I thought about what had happened. I was nearly invulnerable, traveled at speeds that made me look like a blur, and my attack was increased. That must have hurt.

"Suzie, how did you do that?" I asked her. She didn't know a lot about the Digimon card game.

"I just used three random cards she said. I had no idea what I was doing." She said. Okay, that was a downer.

I was amazed at seeing Antalymon hit Sandiramon. Sandiramon was stunned for a while. MegaGargomon fired two missiles at him while he was still recovering. He looked angry at seeing this.

"Do you think I've even started fighting? I haven't even used my poison yet!" he shouted. I had just hit him and now I knew we were in trouble.

His fangs then began leaking a liquid I knew was poison. He was coming towards me. I couldn't avoid it, it would be the end. I heard Susie scream. Just as Sandiramon was about to bite me, he avoided me and went for MegaGargomon instead.

Sandiramon was moving towards my brother! He was two fast and bit MegaGargomon. I yelled,

"No!" MegaGargomon was falling. He was lying on the floor, and then split into Henry and Terriermon. They both were unconscious and were not moving. I feared the worst.

"Now its time to get you!" Sandiramon said. He shot poison at me which I jumped to avoid. However, this was just a trap and then Sandiramon hit me with his tail.

Antalymon had just gotten hit by Sandiramon. She was lying unconscious. Now, Sandiramon turned to me.

"Now, my poison will spread through their bodies. They are about to die very soon." He said and laughed. I expected him to attack me to. Instead, he kept on talking to me.

"Why do help your brother?" he asked. I was now really confused, so I asked him,

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your parents and your brother don't care about you." No! That couldn't be true! I knew that Sandiramon was lying to me.

"You are lying!" I said.

"Oh really, and how come everyone looks down at you?" It was true, everyone underestimated me. Still, they did love me, didn't they?

"They still care about me!" I said. I knew that and now I was feeling a bit better.

"Then why does your brother always tell you that you are not ready?" He asked. I started to feel sick. It was true and I sat down. I noticed a little that even though there was data around us, I somehow managed to sit on some surface.

"It's true." I said weakly.

"You're absolutely right, so why don't you and your Digimon, who is one of the Devas herself, join us and the great Crayak?" Sandiramon asked. But no, it couldn't be true. I knew they still believed in me. I knew it!

"No way." I said and Sandiramon was about to strike me, when a ray from my Digivice hit him and he stopped for a while. It started glowing and words were written on it:

MATRIX EVOLOUTION

Antalymon also began glowing. I felt energy surge through me and another consciousness also merge with me. I realized it was Antalymon, but now it was really Lopmon. I couldn't see her, but I could feel her. I was in this pretty ball made of light and there was scary darkness beyond my ball.

"Suzie." I said. I felt renewed with energy.

"What is it?" I asked. I could hear Lopmon.

"We have to do something now." I told Susie.

"Right." I said. After that, I didn't know how, but we approached Terriermon and Henry. We sort of, well concentrated and then two rays of light hit them. We waited and were happy to see that they had woken up.

"Susie?" Henry asked, confused. Yep, I was definitely Suzie.

"Yeah, and Lopmon also" we replied. After all, I couldn't just let me take the credit, could I?

"You two biomerged?" Terriermon asked us. They were asking such pointless questions, but still I answered. Maybe this was why Henry called me impatient. We said,

"Yes, and then we healed you two." We said. "You better evolve soon." We added, since Sandiramon was getting up. First, he checked his Digivice. That blue-plate thing, showed a picture of us. It said, _Lopziemon, a bioemerged mega Digimon. It has extremely adept healing powers. Its technique is Sonic Destruction._

"Matrix Evolution!" Henry said and in a flash MegaGargomon was there.

"I'll get you two for that!" Sandiramon yelled. He shot another stream of fire. We easily dodged it. Then he shot a lightning bolt which we avoided with ease. The same happened for the next ball of lightning shot at us.

"You can't beat us!" We said. This must have really made him angry, because he lunged at us with his poisonous fangs. We avoided it also. This was very easy.

"You can't beat us!" I teased.

"Suzie!" Lopziemon said to me. It was weird, talking like that.

"What is it, Lopziemon?" I asked.

"We have to attack him and finish him!" she said. She was right; it was our turn to attack!

"Sonic Vibration!" we said. We put up our hands and then the air began to vibrate. It hit Sandiramon and he fell on the ground.

"Take this!" MegaGargomon said and he fired the two missiles that were on his shoulders. This time, Sandiramon could not get dodge it. That must have given him a bunch of ouchies! Still, Sandiramon got up. He was really angry now.

"You haven't seen the full extent of my poison!" He said and now some purple stuff was all around him. It missed us, the stuff was flying everywhere.

"Sonic Vibration!" We shouted.

"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon shouted and the two missiles on his shoulders seemed to fly very fast, probably because of our attack. Both of our attacks hit him hard. This time, he didn't get up and was barely able to move.

"Time for my last attack! You won't escape now!" he said, as he weakly got up. Suzie was still in a playing mood, but I was ready to fight. I don't think we were doing very well, Suzie wasn't serious enough. Anyway, I was ready for Sandiramon's last attack. He started glowing, and then vanished.

"Where did he go?" MegaGargomon said. He could have turned invisible, that would really give him and advantage over us. I could feel Susie. Something that had surprised me was that now she wasn't in a playing mood, something which she was always in, even when she was fighting.

We tried to look around. He could have been anywhere. We looked nearly everywhere, in every direction and couldn't find him.

"Now the only way we'll know where he is if he attacks us." MegaGargomon said and now I was really feeling that he was right.

"Take this!" A voice came from behind us. We turned to see that Sandiramon had risen behind us, and he seemed to be coming from the data. He started to spit out poison again, and I thought that he was going to hit us with poison again. This time, however, the poison seemed to wrap itself around him.

We watched as Sandiramon wrapped himself in some of the purple stuff again. Soon, he was entirely purple and some of the purple stuff was leaking from him.

"Toxic Armor!" he shouted. He then shot straight at us.

"Sonic Vibration!" We yelled.

"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon yelled. Like before, the missiles went to him really fast. The thing that was different was that now Sandiramon was hardly affected.

"You can't get me with that!" he yelled. We tried the combo again, and it still didn't do anything on him.

"We can't touch him!" MegaGargomon yelled. He was right; we were doing nothing to him.

"It's my turn now!" he yelled and then went into a coil. I remember something on T.V. that showed that snakes did that and then jumped. He lunged for us. MegaGargomon and we went into different direction.  
"Sonic Vibrations!" We attacked while Sandiramon had missed. MegaGargomon shot all of the weapons that he had. Both of our attacks became some glowing light and hit him.

"Yes! I think we win!" MegaGargomon said. I hoped that that was the truth. When the smoke cleared, we found out that Sandiramon had hardly been affected at all.

"You are mine!" He yelled and then got MegaGargomon in the mouth. However, MegaGargomon shot all of his weapons in Sandiramon's mouth, which then let go.

Sandiramon vanished again. I didn't get how he was disappearing or why he had done it at all.

"I think I've got his movements." MegaGargomon said.

"How?" We asked. My big brother was really smart, he told me a lot of things, even if he was overprotective.

"He vanishes into the Dimension of Data's data stream. He does that because he's seriously wounded. He gets back his strength, and then attacks again while emerging from the Dimension of Data." MegaGargomon said. It made sense.

"Then how do we beat him? Whatever we have been doing done nothing except give him some ouchies." We said.

"The reason for that is because we have to work together." MegaGargomon said.

"Okay, let's work together!" I said. MegaGargomon was right.

"So let's wait." MegaGargomon said. "We should be able to hear him." We closed our eyes. Henry was right, I could hear something. Something big. It was really still for a while, but I could sense it. Probably because I was a Digimon.

"It's coming." MegaGargomon said. He was right. I could hear something emerging. The purple worm came up and we attacked.

"Sonic Destruction!" We fired an attack so powerful we were blown back a little by the force it made. MegaGargomon fired all of his weapons. Like before, both of them combined and hit Sandiramon, but this time it finished him. I was about to smile when a light came.

We were standing at Susie's Aunt's house. We were at the doorstep. I looked around and saw that we weren't merged anymore, or whatever it's called. Henry looked around, alert.

"That was a great job." Cat said as he appeared behind us.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked. That was something I wanted to know to.

"I fixed up your timeline. You beat Sandiramon. Excellent."  
"Okay, thanks." Henry replied. I wanted to talk next; everyone pays more attention to Henry. Is it that I'm not smart?

"Pretty birdie." I said. A white bird had just flown over me. I think I remember what it was called. Oh yeah! It was an owl!  
"Oh no. That's the third time today." Cat said.

"What do you mean?" Terriermon asked. Another owl flew over us. "Are the owls there because of you?"

"Well, the thing is that today I read Harry Potter."


	8. Cat's Mayhem

**Chapter 8: Cat's Mayhem**

My name is Kazu Shioda. I was playing the Digimon Card Game with Kenta. Earlier, I used to win. Now, Kenta seemed to be like this unbelievable player who could never be deafened. That was for most of our games, I could still beat him sometimes. Right now, I was in a really difficult situation.

I checked my hand. I needed one card to bat Kenta. I was praying when it was my turn. I put my hand on my deck, and then picked up the top card.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It was the wrong one!

"I surrender." I said, lowering my head. I'm not the type to give up, but after getting beat by Kenta 20 times I thought it might be better to just get it over with.

"That's great, otherwise I would have lost." Kenta said looking relieved. I was really confused. Kenta showed me his hand of cards and the card he would have drawn.

"Yup, I was definitely about to lose." He said smiling. _Note to self: Never surrender, you always have a chance of victory until you lose_. That was what I thought.

"Let's go collect some new cards." I suggested. A new series had just been released, and I was itching to get some new cards.

"You're just saying that because you're afraid of losing." Kenta said with a grin. Okay, he may have beaten me and I may have surrendered, but that did not mean that I was afraid of him.

My name is Guardromon. I am a machine Digimon. Wingmon and I were going to meet Kenta and Kazu. Kazu was my human partner. Sometimes I just don't understand him. He used to win against Kenta, but now he was starting to lose. Anyway, we were supposed to meet him at a building near the two Hypnos towers.

"Guardromon!" Kazu said. Kenta and Kazu were in sight. I couldn't wait to do whatever we were about to do.

"Hi, all of you." I turned around and saw Ryo and Cyberdramon. I was about to reply until someone spoke behind us.

"I've got all of you where I want you to be!" I turned around and saw no one. I looked down and saw it. It was kind of like a chicken, or maybe a rooster. It had some pitchfork like thing. It was also red. At first, I thought what it was, until I realized that it could only be one thing if it was talking.

"You're a Digimon!" I said. I looked at Guardromon and realized another thing; it said that we were right where he wanted us. That would mean one thing that it was an enemy. Secondly, the fact that it looked like a rooster meant it was the Deva of roosters!

"You're a Deva!" Ryo said.

"Wow, Mr. Brilliant has finally figured it out." The rooster-Deva said very sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Kenta asked. I was also wondering the same thing.

"My name is Sundiramon. I am the rooster Deva." Sundiramon said. I was ready to start fighting when I wondered why it was so small. It was even smaller that a normal rooster that Kazu had shown me once, it was the size of an egg.

"Why are you so small?" Wingmon asked him. I wanted to really know the answer to that to.

"That's none of your business!" Sundiramon said.

**Flashback**

Sundiramon and the other Devas that had decided to join Crayak were in their mental meeting place. They were discussing where each of them should go.

"Sundiramon should go to the Dimension of Data. That's a place we need someone to go." There leader said.

"I'm not some low-rank guy who's just going to stay there to guard it. That's Kumbhiramon's job." Sundiramon said.

"What did you say?" The rat Deva said while approaching Sundiramon.

"That you're just a low-rank rat." Sundiramon said.

"That's a lot of guts for a chicken." Kumbhiramon said. At this, Sundiramon could no longer restrain himself. He lunged at Sundiramon and a fight ensued. The others finally managed to break them up.

"This was your fault." The leader said. As punishment, Sundiramon was robbed of his new powers and was shrunk to the size of an egg.

**Flashback Ended**

"Wow, I was expecting a bigger threat." Another voice came from behind me. That was three times this day. I turned around and saw Cat. Cat was a human boy with blonde hair. He was like an assistant to the Ellimist. Then, I began to wonder how he came here suddenly. I looked around and was shocked to see that we were no longer in the human world. As a matter of fact, we were in a desert. A desert, in the Digital World! I was about to ask, but then he said,

"I couldn't let you two fight in the human world. So, I transported you here. It looks like this will be a very short fight." Cat said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, with my skills they'll go down in a matter of seconds." Sundiramon said. I almost felt like laughing at that.

"It would be way worse if he had all of his powers back." Cat said. I swallowed. I knew what was going to happen. Whenever Cat thought of something, it came true. Sundiramon grew to the size of a small car now.

"What did you do?" I asked him angrily. Things were going to get really complicated now.

"At least he can't freely control the weather and lightning." Cat said again. Sundiramon grew to the size of a house and then I felt a really strong wind.

"Sorry, I've meddled too much and I'm not allowed to do anything now." Cat said. That was really infuriating. If he made the mess, he should be the one to fix it.

"No time to argue about that now." Ryo said.

"You're right, let's do it!" Kenta said.

"Matrix Evolution!" Ryo and Kenta shouted. There was a flash of light, and then Justimon and MetalAngemon were in their places. MetalAngemon was like an angel with gray armor on. Its helmet was creepy, with all of the spikes. Justimon had armor, bits of it around his entire body. He's got this red cape, and he's kind of hard to describe. But still, they looked completely awesome!

That really bugged me, since I couldn't do it. Kenta was able to do it, and I thought I would get it before Kenta. Not just Kenta, Suzie had also gotten it. How can I lose to a little girl? Anyway, I tried to use it anyway.

"Matrix Evolution!" Kenta said. What was he thinking? We couldn't use it anyway, so maybe he was just trying.

I sighed, maybe just doing that made me look pretty stupid. I was just wishing that maybe I had gotten it to.

"Don't forget about me!" Sundiramon said. He had whipped up a tornado, and clouds had just covered the sky that was clear before. He was summoning lightning to. We really need to get Cat to control his powers.

"Take this!" Sundiramon said and he fired a bolt of lightning at us. Justimon was able to block it. I always felt that Ryo was like a mile above us.

"C'mon guys, help me! That hurt a lot." Justimon said. Justimon was right; Kenta and I could not just sit around and do nothing.

"Kenta, use that card and make me Digivolve." Guardromon told me. He was right, and I checked my card pouch, but I couldn't find an evolution card. Instead, I took out something different.

"Digi-Modify: Diamond Defense!" I said. Guardromon became transparent for a moment, and then was made out of this crystal-like material. I did it so that Guardromon wouldn't get blown away easily by the tornado, which I could tell that MetalAngemon and Justimon were having. I hoped that Guardromon could at least fly.

Kenta got on my back and I started to fly. Even though I was coated with armor, I was able to fly just as well. As a matter of fact, I think that I could fly a little faster than before. Sundiramon was flying in the air and was controlling the weather, I could barely see him.

MetalAngemon and Justimon were almost at a stalemate with Sundiramon. They just needed a nudge to beat Sundiramon, and we were the perfect nudge. The thing was that I was barely able to go near to Sundiramon, and my power up was starting to wear off. The fact that lightning came at me every ten seconds didn't help at all.

_This is not good, _I thought to myself. Guardromon's power-up was fading. Ever heard lightning and thought that was really noisy? Try being a few feet away from it and you'll learn what's really noisy. Also, it heated the air around a lot.

To put it into a nutshell, I was scared. I was scared for my life. I could feel my fear, and that it was affecting Guardromon. I had to clear my mind, other wise we wouldn't win. Suddenly, we were struck by lightning. My Digivice began to glow:

Matrix Evolution

I could feel Kenta. I could feel his consciousness merge with me.

"Kenta, I think we've biomerged. The lightning probably charged our Digivice enough for us to do it." I said. I really physically didn't say it, but I projected my thoughts to Kenta.

"Really, then let's beat Sundiramon!" Kenta said enthusiastically. I wasn't that enthusiastic, but I was ready.

We opened our eyes and looked down at ourselves. We were entirely made out of machine parts, which were, no kidding made out of something that looked like diamonds that we had used before. I could feel my face, and part of it was human. I definitely felt hair. They were probably the same color as when I was human.

"You two biomerged!" Ryo said. "I'd like to know who you are though. Do we still have Digivices in this form?" Ryo said and his Digivice appeared.

"That's new." MetalAngemon said. The same disk-like thing came up and it had me on it. I was right; my hair was the same color. _CyberAndromon, a mega-level machine Digimon. Its technique is Dark Matter Cannon._

"My name is CyberAndromon?" We said. I was really expecting something, well longer.

"Okay let's finish Sundiramon." Justimon said. We all faced Sundiramon. I knew I had to use Dark Matter Cannon. Something sprouted from my arm. It was a small cannon. I focused so much I didn't see the other's attacks. I could feel power building in my cannon. I let go of all of the energy.

It was entirely black, which is why it's probably called Dark Matter Cannon. After I let go of the blast, I couldn't see anything. There was an explosion, but I didn't know if it was Sundiramon or one of the others.

We were standing at the same shop. My first thought was that it was definitely Cat. I was right. Cat was standing there smiling.

"Congratulations on beating Sundiramon. " He turned to Guardromon and I. "I didn't expect you to biomerge like that. It's usually when showing great emotion, or valor, or some other nonsense that I'm to lazy to speak right now."

"Well, now we can at least get those new cards." Ryo said.

"Yeah, I rarely get to see any of those up close." Wingmon said. Maybe Kenta didn't show him any.

"I'm excited to; I want to beat Kazu again." Kenta said.

That got me angry.

"We'll see when we start playing." I said back.

"Then we're rivals?" Kenta asked me. Definitely, I was ready to start beating him.

"Break it up you two. Don't forget, we'll probably be front in line to get our cards." Ryo said, coming in front of us.

"Of course, everyone will be so afraid of your Digimon that they will run out of the store. Unless of course aliens attack or something.

Do I have to explain what happened next?


	9. The Beast in the Rain

**Chapter 9: The Beast in the Rain**

My name is Jeri Kato. I was at Rika's house. It was raining, at not just a light drizzle, but a complete downpour. It was raining so hard it was difficult to even see what was happening outside. I sighed and sat down.

It was Sunday. I had gone to Rika's house for a while, but then it began raining really heavily. Leomon was also with me. It had been a few weeks since the Devas had started coming back. Getting Leomon back was well, kind of hard to get used to.

My name is Leomon. As you might have guessed, I am a Digimon. A lion that can talk and walks on two legs. I was a bit uncomfortable; I couldn't entirely fit into a small human room that I was in.

I decided to go out of the room, after all; Rika, Jeri, and Renamon were somewhere outside. I came in this room, to well think. I remembered all of them, telling me what had happened. It was a bit hard to get used to, just being pulled into this war of the beings Ellimist and Crayak.

The others had been there when the D-Reaper and Locomon had attacked. It wasn't about glory or something like that, it was about being there and knowing what was going on. I didn't know what had happened. They may have explained what had happened, but I was still not sure about everything.

The door to our room opened. Leomon came in. Rika and Renamon barely even noticed him. I admire Rika, she's always so brave, and I panic nearly every time something happens. I try to do better, and I definitely will, since Leomon is back.

I was about to say something to Jeri, to break up the silence in the room by saying something, but I heard a noise. It was outside, in the rain. Renamon must have noticed, since he got up quickly and started looking around fast.

Leomon and Renamon were acting weird and looking around fast, and that could mean only one thing, that there was a Digimon nearby. It was probably a Deva, but on the other hand, it could be another one. I decided to ask Leomon what he felt about it. I waited to long.

"What is it, Renamon?" Rika asked Renamon. Leomon and Renamon were quiet for a while; I think that they were trying to concentrate on something. It took about 30 seconds for them to figure out what it was.

"Whatever is near here … I just can't explain it. It's definitely a Digimon, but for some reason it seems to be, well blinking." Leomon said. That was weird, how could it be blinking. I asked Leomon,

"What do you mean by saying that it's blinking? That seems weird." Renamon responded this time.

"What we mean by blinking is hard to understand. Imagine it in a way that every Digimon gives off some signal, which we are able to pick up. Now imagine that whatever the Digimon is vanishing and reappearing. That is what we mean by 'blinking'. And it's not just happening in one place, the target seems to be moving every time it reappears. And I think that it is headed toward us." There was a moment of silence. I was wondering how a Digimon could vanish.

"Does it mean that it's a Deva?" Jeri asked Renamon and me, and I replied,

"I think that it might be. I've never heard of a Digimon that could do that, so it probably is some Deva with new abilities." I was probably right in that, because I could feel that it was coming to us. If it was a Deva, we had to act fast. The problem was that it was raining, making almost zero visibility outside. We could sense it, but that made it very hard.

"Could that Digimon be underground or in the sky? It could be a fast Digimon that can fly, or maybe one that can dig underground fast. That might be an explanation." Rika said.

"No Rika. We would sense a Digimon no matter how high or low, just that it should be near us. Even if it can, there are many holes in that theory. Such as how it goes in the sky or underground and comes up again. Humans would definitely see that." Renamon told Rika. I agreed with Renamon. I realized something.

"It's finally coming near us. It's barely 50 yards away. It will reach here very soon." Leomon said standing up. If he was right, the Digimon was going to come near us soon.

"Jeri, don't just stand there. Take out your cards. We may have to fight very soon." Rika told me. She was right and I took out my Digivice to tell her that I was ready. Leomon had taken out his sword. Renamon had crouched down and I knew she was ready to attack the new Digimon if it was a Deva.

"It's 20 yards away from us. I know that it is big. Yes, larger than I am. I think we should be able to see it soon, but this rain is preventing me from seeing anything." Leomon said. I was standing still, waiting for some attack when a voice spoke something from behind me. I turned around and saw Chatsuramon.

Chatsuramon is the dog Deva. He's this light-blue dog the size of a school bus. He has four long canines. Like the rest of the Devas, he also had red eyes and three horns. He wore some kind of pearl necklace and he was smiling. That was not a good sign.

Rika's house had a garden in the middle of it, which was good otherwise he would have destroyed the house. Before anyone could move, there was a blinding light and we were on some kind of plain area. The thing was that the rain was the same as it had been before, and I could barely see the others. I thought that we would win, there were all of us against him.

"Give up tamers! I have the advantage hear!" Chatsuramon said loudly. Advantage? I was wondering what that could mean. The only thing that I could think of was that it was raining, and we could barely see. That also meant that Chatsuramon couldn't see either.

I could hear Chatsuramon making small noises. Since I was a Digimon I could also sense him. However, I couldn't smell him due to the rain.

"We can sense him." I heard Renamon say.

"But we can't see you or each other." I added. This was going to be very dangerous.

"Done chatting?" I heard Chatsuramon say. "Well then let's fight!" I sensed him jump into the air. I took out my sword and leaped at him. Then, he disappeared! I felt a foot hit my chest and I fell back words. I realized that it was Renamon and that I had hit him to.

"Are you two okay?" I heard Jeri call out.

"Chatsuramon jumped in the air. We tried to attack him, but ended up hitting each other." I said quickly.  
"Digi-Modify: Hi-Speed Plug-In X!" I heard Jeri call out. I expected to feel a boost in power, but I felt nothing.

"What happened?" I called out. I still felt nothing. Jeri had only used on me once, and that was when she used LadyDevimon and I defeated Orochimon.

"The rain is making all of our cards useless. They stick together, and then our Digivices can't read them." I heard Rika call out. That was a major disadvantage. We usually could use them against Digimon that were stronger than we were. Still, I was the one who had defeated Kumbhiramon alone.

"Matrix Evolution!" I heard a voice cry out. It was Rika. I knew that by now I she was Sakuyamon. I couldn't see her or Leomon yet. But I remembered that she was around Renamon's height. She also had fox-like pointed ears and wore golden armor. I remembered that the others had defeated the Devas by biomerging and I wondered if it was enough if Leomon was just in his Champion level.

"Spirit Strike!" I heard someone say, and I knew it was Sakuyamon. I didn't remember what attack that was, but I heard some howling wolves. Most of Renamon's attacks and his evolutions were based on foxes, like Kyubimon.

"He's disappeared again!" I called out. I could sense that he had vanished. Whatever Sakuyamon had did it would be pointless.

"Where did he go?" I heard Jeri call out. Jeri … In all of the time I was back it felt that there was some gap between us.

"You shouldn't lower your guard that easily." That voice … it was Chatsuramon! I turned around and saw his head, and he opened his mouth.

"Howl of the Heavens!" he screamed and opened his mouth. At that moment, the world had exploded. I felt nothing…

"Leomon! Where are you?" I shouted out. There was no reply. I checked my Digivice. It had that static, the kind of thing that happens when there is something wrong with your T.V. This had happened before, when Leomon had been destroyed by Beelzeemon. I was afraid, that maybe it had happened again.

I closed my eyes. Like last time, I was helpless. I couldn't help Leomon, he was my Digimon partner, and I couldn't do anything for him. I had heard Chatsuramon say something, and then I heard a roar, it nearly made me deaf. After that, I heard nothing.

I checked my Digivice again. I wanted to see where he was. I looked again and saw Leomon. His sword had been smashed into pieces, and he was cut everywhere. He wasn't moving. I checked his breathing rate on the Digivice, and it wasn't normal at all.

I started breaking up. After what seemed like hours I opened my eyes. What would Leomon say? He would tell me the same thing he did before being destroyed by Beelzeemon. Just because he was dead, it didn't take all of the reasons for me to live.

"Jeri, you have a lion's heart." He used to tell me that. Now, I had to defeat Chatsuramon.

MATRIX EVOLOUTION

Chatsuramon's attack had hit me full in the face. I had blackened out, and when I finally woke up I was standing up right. I could feel someone else's presence and I realized that it was Jeri's.

I knew that we had biomerged. Into one mega-level Digimon. I felt Leomon. My friends had told me that we had to speak to communicate, but we could feel each other's emotions.

"Jeri, we have to help Sakuyamon." Leomon said.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"We have to ask Sakuyamon on that." Leomon replied.

We opened out eyes. We still couldn't see much. We thought about our Digivice. It appeared before us and we took it. The same blue holographic disk came and we saw, what we supposed was us. We were as tall as Sakuyamon. A giant sword that was a lot like Leomon's was on our back. Armor, that was a combination of silver and gold covered most parts of our body. A helmet was placed in such a way that we could only see our eyes that were brown just like me. Hair that we though looked like a fusion between a mane and long hair was around our neck.

"_Lionessmon, a beast biomerged Digimon. It wields it's sword with great power. It's technique is Blade of Time."_ A voice from the Digivice said.

"Jeri! Leomon! Are you there?" We heard Sakuyamon shout out.

"Leomon is gone human. That is the fate of all Digimon who are shameful enough to bond themselves with humans. Humans are weak and all Digimon deserve to live alone. Look at me; I am so strong that you are helpless!" Chatsuramon said. We were Digimon now, and we could sense Chatsuramon.

"There is no way that you could have done that!" Sakuyamon said. Sakuyamon was right to.

"You really are weak if you think that. You can't even sense us. We biomerged, and became one. We are Lionessmon!" We shouted at the top of our lungs and we heard no echo. _Great, that at least tells us that we're in a flat area_, we thought.

"Human! You will never be able to defeat a powerful Digimon like me." He disappeared and we could no longer sense him, but we could sense two new Digimon.

"_Roternmon, ultimate level Digimon that follow and obey Chatsuramon. There special technique is Hound Howl._" A voice near Sakuyamon said, and it took a while to realize that it was Sakuyamon's Digivice.

"Why don't you meet my friends?" We heard Chatsuramon say. He was using other Digimon to help him, but wasn't fighting himself. It proved that he was scared of our power. He knew that we could probably get him in one hit, if we put all of our power to it.

"It is way too difficult to do this, if we can't see at all." I heard Sakuyamon say.

"We need to stop the rain." We said. Stopping the rain, that sounded as impossible as if we were trying to destroy the moon.

"How are we going to stop the rain?" Sakuyamon said. We thought that that was a really good question. Before we could reply, we heard dog's barking and something flew over us. Leomon had been victim of Chatsuramon's Howl of the Heavens, and when we heard them suck in some air we knew what was going to happen.

We jumped. We didn't think we could make it. The thing was that we were traveling very fast and managed to avoid what was probably the Hound Howl. We could sense Sakuyamon too.

"What are your ideas to stop the rain?" We said in Sakuyamon's direction.

"I'm not sure about that. We could make some shield around us, but that could be easily countered." Sakuyamon said.

"I know, the shield could break or the enemy Digimon could run us out of it." We added. We couldn't think about much because the Roternmon were attacking and it was very difficult avoiding it without seeing. Normally, sensing them would be enough, but they were fast.

"Why are you attacking us? Why do you serve Chatsuramon when you know that he's evil?" We said. All we got in response was a bunch of barks. That probably meant that they could speak nothing else.

"All they can do is bark, Lionessmon. I think that they are probably trained from birth to obey him." Sakuyamon said.

"I have an idea about getting rid of the rain." We said.

"What is it? If we are making a force field I'll have to put all of my concentration on that alone." Sakuyamon said. We ducked as a Roternmon tried to pounce on us and we blindly swung at it with our sword and missed.

"We could try to blow the clouds above us away. It may take a lot of power, but we only have to do it above us." We said.

"Are you sure we have enough power?" Sakuyamon asked.

"Yes, we're sure about it." That was strange; usually Rika was the one telling me something could be done. "We've seen a bunch of Digimon make large fogs and those were around champion level. I bet we could do it really easy."

"That was when they appeared into the real world. Mr. Yamaki was saying that happened because there data, oh whatever. I don't remember anything of what he said." Sakuyamon said. We jumped again.

"Let's try it." We said.

"Of course." Sakuyamon said. "Spirit Strike, Wind Fox Attack!" She added. I couldn't see what she was doing, but I heard those howling fox voices again. The rain was decreasing. We could see Sakuyamon now.

"The rain's stopping." Sakuyamon said. We looked up and saw that there was some sort of hole… In the middle of the storm. The eye of the storm. It was about a quarter of a mile large and the thought that we got was,

"Won't the eye move?" We said.

"Yes, but we can move in its direction. Also, if you're wondering I created that, It isn't natural." I? How could Sakuyamon say I?

"Because we are one." Lemon said.

Okay, I asked that. This was confusing, and I doubt that I will ever completely get it.

"We didn't have to pay attention to that old guy to know how to change the weather." Sakuyamon said.

"Uhh, Rika, Mr. Yamaki isn't that old." I or we said. That was Rika.

"Who cares? He's just another adult." Sakuyamon added. That was definitely Rika speaking.

"What do yo-" We were interrupted by a Roternmon bit my arm. We were so careless we had forgotten to pay attention to them. I finally got a good look at a Roternmon. They were a bit bigger than ordinary dogs but they didn't look tough. I took a swing at one with my sword and it was destroyed. Just like that. Chatsuramon must have thought that we couldn't see them, because they were pretty weak.

"I'm finished to." Sakuyamon said. I could tell that she expected more.

"If you beat my servants, don't think that you can defeat me!" Chatsuramon said and we turned around to find him. I charged at him with my sword, and then he vanished. _Renamon and Leomon were right, he can disappear!_

"Can't beat what you can't hit, can you? Howl of the Heavens!" Chatsuramon's voice was behind us. Before we could avoid it, Sakuyamon and I were hit by sound which knocked the wind out of me.

"Twin Blades of Beauty and Truth!" Sakuyamon said but she couldn't finish her attack. Chatsuramon was gone again.

"If this keeps happening he'll beat us!" I said. How could we beat Chatsuramon like this?

"We need a plan, and I have one." Sakuyamon said.

"What is it?" I said quickly.

"First, stop being so nervous. You're nervous so you can't focus and do anything." Sakuyamon said. I wondered if she was angry, but she was right. I had let being nervous beat me.

"It doesn't matter now, Jeri. Now, we have to beat Chatsuramon." I heard Leomon's voice, in my orb of light.

"What's your plan?" I asked Sakuyamon.

"If Chatsuramon even plans to defeat us, which I bet he has to, he'll have to reappear again." Sakuyamon said.

"How can we be sure of that?" I asked.

"It's easy. If wherever he goes he could attack us, he would have just finished us. He isn't doing this for fun, it's because he's serving Crayak." Sakuyamon said calmly.

"How does that help us defeat him?" I asked. Sakuyamon was really losing me on this.

"He has to reappear, even for an instant. We're Digimon; we can sense him the second he comes here. Then, we attack with all of our strength at him. I don't think he's very strong, otherwise he wouldn't keep running away." Sakuyamon said that all very fast.

"Then what do we do until then?" I asked.

"Store up our power and then attack when he comes." Sakuyamon said.

"Okay then, I'm ready." I said.

"Then store your power and close your eyes." Sakuyamon said and closed her eyes.

"Let's do this Leomon!" I said.

"Yes Jeri, we have to do it." Leomon told me.

"Remember what the Digivice said, Blade of Time?" I said.

"It looks like it's time to use it." Leomon said.

"Yup." I said and closed my eyes. "Leomon?"

"Yes Jeri." Leomon said.

"Ever since you've been back, I haven't been very kind to you. I seem to barely notice you anymore." I said. I wanted to be with Leomon, really.

"I too, have felt a gap in us. But now it's okay, and let's defeat Chatsuramon." We were standing still, and it felt like minutes. Then, felt him, the same data, and charged.

"Blade of Time!" I said.

"Twin Blades of Beauty and Truth!" Sakuyamon said. We went closer to Chatsuramon. This attack was different, and I could see every second, like if you're watching a movie and they slow the motion to make it look better. Chatsuramon made one last roar before he was gone.

Everything was white again. This is being very repetitive, I thought. I saw Leomon, so we had de-biomerged, if that's even a word.

All of us were sitting at Rika's house. We were back to normal. For now. It had stopped raining. The phone rang. Rika went to get it.

"Takato, what is it?" Rika said. She looked shocked and let down the phone.

"What happened?" Jeri asked.

"Takato says that he can't explain it right now. We have to go to his house, right now. He said that something had happened." She said and immediately started to leave.

"Jeri, let's go." I said.

"Sure, Leomon." She said. The four of us got out of the room.


End file.
